Race Against Time
by Roxas-Beast747
Summary: Sometimes it seems as though you're racing against time to save the one you love.
1. Chapter 1

Race Against Time

Disclaimer: Wizards of Waverly Place does not belong to me, neither does Camp Rock.

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

"Hey guys wait up" Justin said annoyingly as ever.

"Whaaat" I groaned.

"There is someone else like us" Justin said.

"With powers?" Max asked.

"No with Donuts, of course with powers dumbass."I said a little annoyed.

Max and I were walking down the street hoping to avoid another one of Justin's element lessons. I am Alex Russo and I can control the elements along with my brothers Justin and Max Russo. Justin is the oldest he is 18 years old and still sleeps with a nightlight; his strong points are school, the water element and the earth element. Max is 12 years old and very unpredictable; his strong points are fire and earth. I am 16 and the coolest one in my family; my strong points are fire and wind. We go to Tribeca prep where people like us can extend our powers to access cooler stuff like lighting, tornadoes, and ice.

"Who" Max and I said actually interested in what Justin had to say.

"Mitchie Torres" he said.

"No she is not." Mitchie Torres is the one person who I actually care about. I am head over heels in love with her but she does not ever notice me. I am bisexual just like 67% of the student body (Mitchie is also bisexual but she goes to a different school). The rest were gay or lesbian.

"Well let's see" Max said launching a fireball at her house.

"Max stop" I said.

Mitchie chose that exact moment to walk out of her house. She saw the fireball and screamed. She held her hands in front of her face. A water shield immediately formed and deflected the fireball.

"Justin did you make the water shield?" I asked partially in shock.

"No" he said proudly.

Oh my god! This means Mitchie has to be transferred to my school. Now I can finally use my moves on her. I could take her out on dates and everything.

"MITCHIE" I yelled trying to get her attention. I am not doing a very good job but that is because I am trying to figure out how my feet walked all the way in front of her without me knowing it.

"How did I do that?" she said inspecting her hands.

"I don't know how did you do that?" I said still hung up on the fact that Mitchie would be going to school with me.

"Alex, I just asked that question" Mitchie said looking at me weirdly.

"Well whatever, the more important thing is that I need to get you to Tribeca prep" I said looking serious now.

"Why can't I go to Gibson High?" she said looking at me as if I took her favorite ring.

"Mitchie you can't go there anymore because you have powers now" I said ready to grab her if necessary.

"Come on" I said grabbing her arm (softly, thank you very much) and dragging her toward Justin and Max.

"Guys do you think you could try and use the earth train thingy and get us to Tribeca" I said a little afraid of going in the train while holding Mitche's hand (she will not let go) and keeping her calm.

"Sure" Justin said pulling us underground and letting Max create the train.

"There is no way I am getting in that thing." Mitchie said panicking.

Justin and Max stepped on to the train to fix it up and make sure it would not explode.

There was no way I was going to play this game right now.

"Yes you are" I said pulling on her arm.

"No way"

"Yes way"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I will give you a cookie if you do." I said becoming desperate.

"No"

I am not doing this anymore! I picked her up and walked into the train with her in my arms (I wish she actually liked me) and let the doors close behind me.

"Alex let me go!" she said kicking and trashing around.

She suddenly stopped fighting and formed a mischievous grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked bracing myself for a slap.

She leaned up pressing her lips to the side of my mouth.

I sat there stunned while she jumped up and tried to open the doors.

I tried to get up but I think my legs were in la la land becuase I fell to the ground and hit my head. I passed out when I saw Mitchie walking back to me.

Mitchie's POV

Oh No! I made Alex faint (Wow I made Alex faint). I rushed back to her side and put my hands on her stomach. My hands started to glow a faint blue color. Alex immediately woke up. I am going to ask her about that later.

"Alex are you ok." I asked concerned for her health.

"Yeah I'm cool." she said looking at me with curiosity.

"No you're never cool." I said chuckling.

"I am always cool." She said flexing her muscles.

I laughed and said" Yeah ok you keep telling yourself that."

Justin and Max pulled us up from the ground and ushered us into the school. They then told us to wait here while they go get the superintendent.

"Alex I don't belong here" I said still not wanting to go to Tribeca.

"Yes you do Mitchie" Alex said reassuringly (but it's not working).

"No I don't Alex, you might belong here but I sure don't!"

"I belong at Gibson High with my friends Caitlyn and Miley!"

"Mitchie your hands are-"I was too busy yelling at Alex to look down at my hands.

"Alex I don't care your stupid little magic tricks right now alright?"

"I can't control an element; I can't even control my dog!"

"Mitchie your hands-"I didn't let her finish the sentence.

"What about my hands Alex!" I yelled grabbing her (forcefully I might add) shoulders and shaking her.

"OWW" Alex screamed and pushed me away.

I looked down at my hands and they were red with flames. I looked back up to see Max and Justin inspecting Alex for any damages. The only thing Justin found were two burns where I grabbed her and shook her. Alex was silently letting tears fall from her eyes from the pain I guess.

"Max take Alex to the nurse for me ok?" Justin asked the youngest Russo.

"Alright but I am not carrying her" Max said looking unsure on whether he could carry her or not.

"You don't need to carry me smartness" Alex said not meeting my eyes.

I don't know why I am still here. I am gonna leave now. I try to move my legs but they seem to be stuck. I think Justin or Max did this to get back at me for burning Alex.

Alex and Max left for the nurse with Max going on about Mario VS Donkey Kong MiniLand Mayhem.

"Why did you burn Alex" Justin asked once they were gone.

"I don't even how I did that." I said feeling guilty.

"Mitchie, Alex brought you here because she wants to help you control your powers.

"As for your friends Caitlyn and Miley well they have a secret too." He said leaving me slightly angry at myself for burning Alex and angry at them for not telling me that they also have powers.

The superintendent came out and ushered Justin and I into his room. Alex and Max were already there playing with spoons on their noses. I lightly chuckled at Alex's cuteness.

"Alright you two stop playing with those." He said slightly annoyed.

Alex's POV

I am angry at Mitchie right now I mean come on she didn't have to burn me. She needs to learn how to control her anger. I was only trying to help.

"What is your name?" He said talking to Mitchie.

"Mitchie Torres" she said.

"You don't go to this school." He said.

"I go to Gibson High" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Well I think you need to go to Tribeca prep to learn to control your powers better." He said trying to sound important. I hate it when people do that. 'No dip Sherlock' I thought.

"Fine" I said remembering Caitlyn and Miley were gonna be going here too.

"I'm giving you Alex Russo's schedule so she can show you around."

"Alright" I said sighing. Mitchie was probably not gonna talk to me at all.

"I am also assigning you both two months of friendly counseling sessions together." He said looking serious.

"WHAT" Mitchie and I said at the same time.

"That's right and you have to show up or you get suspended."

"Crap"

"Damn"

Well I hate my life now. Mitchie will most likely kill me when we get out of here. I am so screwed.

When the superintendent let us go, Max and I ran home. Well Max ran and I flew.

Mitchie's POV

"Don't worry Mitchie I will make sure Alex doesn't kill you." He said almost reading my mind.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob" he said. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Late, I gotta go Mitchie bye" he said.

"If you want tomorrow Alex, Max, and I could help you tell your parents."

"Thanks" SHIT! I forget about them. Well I can just go home and get Caitlyn and Miley to explain everything to me.

*Well I think I did a good job.

This is my first fan fiction so I will accept flames.

Bad?

Good?

Should I buy a Monkey?

I worked hard on this so tell me ways I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

"Alex wait up" Justin yelled.

"What now?" I said feeling like this has happened before.

"Don't you want to help Mitchie tell her parents about her powers?" He asked.

"No" I said

"Why, it would be the right thing to do," he asked.

"See Justin that is why I have no hopes or dreams." I said just to get him to shut up.

"I don't do the right thing." I said continuing.

"If you help Mitchie then you might be able to spend some time with her." Justin said smirking.

"But I-"Justin cut me off.

"Alex we all know you like her, even mom and dad know and they are ok with it." Justin said still smirking.

"Fine I will help her but you are staying here with Max." I said.

"Unless you want to see us making out" I said smirking.

"No, no, no, no, no that's not necessary. Justin said backing away.

"Alright then, tomorrow I will help Mitchie alone."

"OK" Justin yelled running away from me.

Mitchie's POV

"Mitchie we weren't allowed to tell you" Caitlyn said for the billionth time.

"I know Caitlyn" I said sighing for the billionth.

"Wait, that's why you guys weren't there for like half the year." I said finally putting the pieces together (Man I am dumb sometimes).

"Yep" they both said at the same time, lying down on my bed.

"Do you guys have any classes with Alex Russo." I asked.

"What classes don't we have with Alex." Caitlyn said smirking.

"Cool" I said as non-suspicious as I could.

"Mitchie we know you like her" Miley said grinning.

"Whaaat psh no, that's not true." I said trying to hide it from them.

"Whatever gets you through the day Mitchie, whatever gets you through the day." Miley said chuckling.

"Liar!" Caitlyn said while pointing at me.

"Ok so what I like her a lot but she doesn't like me!" I said while jumping up.

"Yeah she does" Caitlyn said.

"She stares at you all of the time Mitchie." Miley added.

"Hey I have an idea, let's all go to bed and not talk about Alex." I said while rushing to turn off the lights.

"Fine but this will come up sooner or later." Miley said.

"I choose later" I said while jumping into bed.

Alex's POV (It is already the next day)

OK so here I am waiting at Mitchie's door hoping to not see her crying and apologizing repeatedly. I am freezing she needs to open the door. I am fucking cold.

"Hey Alex I did not think you were coming today." Mitchie said frowning a little bit.

"Well here I am"

"Can I come in I am kind of cold?" I said rubbing my hands together.

"Of course" She said leading me in.

"You know Alex, my parents are probably still at work." She said still frowning while sitting on the couch.

"Oh" I said feeling a bit awkward.

"Mitchie what's wrong "I said sitting on the counter.

"I am not mad about you burning me" I said trying to meet her eyes.

"Yes you are Alex" She said meeting my eyes for the first time.

"I can see your clothes slightly blowing in the wind, there is no breeze at all and the windows are closed." She said with a sad gaze.

"I am just nervous Mitchie." I said hoping down off the counter, kneeling down, and taking her hands in mine.

"What are you nervous about Alex." She said looking at me more intently.

"Well, I am nervous about a lot of things like if I am going to pass my Fire control midterm or my Water flow class." I said still looking at her.

"Since you have my schedule you have my classes, Caitlyn's classes, and Miley's Classes." I said giving her a slight smile.

"Alex what are you nervous about at this moment" She said with total seriousness.

"I am nervous about how close I am to your face." I said trying to back away.

Mitchie's POV

"Why?" I asked wanting to see if she really likes me.

"Because I said so." She said giving me a slight smirk.

"Alex stop avoi-"That was all I got out because the next second my parents walked through the door.

Alex let go of my hands (Much to my displeasure) and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey Mitchie, hey Alex." My mom said walking through the door.

"Hey mom" I said frowning a bit.

"Guys I have something to tell you" I said following them to the dining room with Alex following me.

"Shoot away Mitchie" said my dad looking for the hot chocolate packets.

"You might want to sit down." I said feeling nervous.

"What's up Mitch" My dad said after sitting down with my mom.

"Wait are you pregnant?" My dad said, eyes widening and his hand making the hot chocolate shake.

"No" I said taking a deep breath.

"Do you guys know a school called Tribeca prep?" I said praying I do not get killed.

"Yeah um where is this going." My mom said looking confused.

"Well um you see I have to go there because I have powers too along with Caitlyn, Miley, and Alex. Alex waved at the mention of her name.

My dad dropped his hot chocolate letting the glass break and the hot chocolate spill over the floor.

"Whoa I did not see that one coming." My mom said staring at Alex then me.

"Well as long as I don't have to pay for you to go to this school I am cool with this." My dad said staring at the hot chocolate.

"Don't worry sir its free Tribeca prep gets money from its founding fathers." Alex said visibly relaxing my dad.

"Let me get that." Alex said waving her hand at the hot chocolate making it swoop into the air and land perfectly into the sink; she then waved at the glass making it swoop into the trashcan.

"Ok that was pretty cool; can you do me a favor and teach that to Mitchie so she can clean up around the house more often?" My dad said looking amazed.

"Can do sir." Alex said proudly.

"Do we need to sign any papers for Mitchie or pick up a schedule?" My mom said also looking amazed.

"You need to sign this one paper." Alex said bring a blank piece of paper from her back pocket.

"Mitchie was given my schedule, so I can make a copy of mine." Alex said acting kind of mature.

"Ok but Alex this paper is blank." My mom said looking over the white sheet.

"Put it on the table and stand back." Alex said smirking.

Alex summoned up water from who knows where and dumped it on the piece of paper; she then lit it on fire and put it out with wind. Alex walked over to my mom and held out her hand with her pointer finger pointing out. My mom hesitantly took her finger and looked at her with curiosity.

"You can't sign in pen you have to sign with fire." Alex said looking serious.

My mom slowly started to write out her name on the paper with fire shooting from Alex's finger.

"That looks awesome!" My dad said excitedly taking Alex's finger and doing the same with his name.

"Mitchie will start as soon as break is over which is in three days." Alex said grinning.

"Alright" My parents said at the same time.

"You know Alex I always liked you." My dad said smiling a little.

"Thank you sir." Alex said smiling.

"I also have to go to friendly counseling sessions with Alex for accidentally burning her."

"Don't worry I am ok." Alex said

"Is it normal to want to tie you child up to the ceiling and keep her there?" My mom asked Alex.

"I think so, I would." Alex said slightly smirking.

I sighed and grabbed her arm leading her to my favorite relaxing spot.

Alex's POV

Mitchie led me outside to the creek we found when we were five and sat down on a log making room for me to sit with her.

"You know Alex you never told me why you were nervous." Mitchie said after I sat down.

"I know and I don't really want to" I said not looking at her.

"Come on Alex I will tell you why I'm nervous if you tell me why you're nervous." She said trying to get me to look at her.

I stood up from the log and sighed.

"Do you really want to know why I am nervous Mitchie?" I said hoping she would say no.

"Yes" she said standing up and moving in front of me.

"I like you Mitchie a lot." I said walking around a big tree.

"I like your hair, your eyes, your face, you arms, legs, and everything about you." I said stopping to grab one of the braches to haul herself up.

"I am nervous when I am around you because I am afraid I am going to do something stupid." I said jumping down from the tree.

She ran in front of me holding my arms to my side and stepping in really close invading my bubble.

"Mitchie I know how I just told you I like you and everything but you are popping my bubble." I said keeping a straight face.

"Alex I like you too, a lot more than you will ever know." she said stepping back a little, so she could move her hands from my arms to my face.

I was in complete shock by this time; my feet were frozen on the spot.

Mitchie's POV

I pushed my lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around her neck to hold myself up.

She broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Do you really like me or are you just trying to hurt me?" She asked ready to push me away.

"Alex I swear I really like you I would never try to hurt you. I said sincerely.

"Good" She said leaning in for another kiss, which I happily gave her.

For once in my life, I actually forgot about school and life itself. I just focused on Mitchie, Alex, and our kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.

Chapter 3

Mitchie's POV (A day later)

Alex and I were walking along the sidewalk when Caitlyn came flying at us.

"Whoa!" Alex yelled jumping up and falling on the ground.

"Hey Caitlyn why are you acting so retarded." I said speaking slowly so she could understand me.

"I am not acting retarded; I am running from Tess Tyler." Caitlyn said gasping for breath.

Tess Tyler is one of the bitchiest teenagers at Tribeca Prep. She is 17 years old and she hates everyone who is not popular and she has a crush on Caitlyn but her hate shines brighter. She can access the elements water and fire. (Alex has told me all of this) alongside Mikayla Gomez who is the other bitchiest teenagers at Tribeca Prep. She is 16 years old and she has a crush on Miley but she is a lot nicer than Tess is so she is mean to everyone except Miley. She sometimes hates on Miley. She can access Earth and water.

"Then why are you stopping to talk to us keep running Caitlyn!" Alex said looking for Tess.

"Caitlyn run!" I said spotting Tess coming around the corner.

"Bye guys!" Caitlyn said taking off.

"Get back here Gellar" Tess said stopping to throw fire at Caitlyn.

Alex and I stepped to the side so we would not get hurt.

"Caitlyn duck!" Alex yelled concerned for her safety.

Caitlyn ducked as Alex said and flipped so she was facing Tess. She then drew water from the air and launched it at Tess planning to douse her I guess. Caitlyn started to run again but Tess made a firebox around her so she could not move. Caitlyn put the fire out with her water she drew from the grass and started running again. She ran to Miley's house and banged on the door. Miley opened it and stepped outside at the same moment.

"Miley open the door!" Caitlyn said looking over her shoulder to see Tess dripping with water,

"Tess is not going to get us she is too wet to use fire and she is not good at using water." Miley said as if it was obvious.

Just then, Mikayla came running around the corner (probably looking for Miley). She stopped when she saw Caitlyn and Tess. She immediately launched a rock a Caitlyn and lit her hand on fire. She ran over to Tess and started drying her. Miley and Caitlyn ran inside Miley's house with Alex and I following them.

Mikayla's POV

Miley looked hot standing next to Caitlyn like she just got out of the shower. Her hair was wet and dripping. I looked at Tess and her hair was dripping too but she was not looking hot. I threw a big rock at Caitlyn assuming she did that to Tess. I ignited my hand and ran over to Tess so I could dry her off.

Tess's POV

I was going to follow Caitlyn into Miley's house but I did not want to seem like a stalker.

"Mikayla stop trying to dry me off, I will dry off in the sun." I said sighing admitting defeat for now.

"Ok Tess but we are going to Encoders to get smoothies." Mikayla said smiling. I swear she is going to so skinny off those things that she will not be able to walk and eventually ask Miley out.

"Alright but we are getting a pizza with the smoothies." I said worried for her health.

Caitlyn's POV

"Guys they are gone can we go to Encoders now?" I said getting hungry.

Alex was on the couch and Mitchie was in her lap. Miley was on the countertop and I was looking at the window sitting on the floor.

"Ok" Miley said jumping down from the countertop.

"Alright" Alex and Mitchie said at the same time getting off the couch.

We walked out the door walking down the street to Encoders. We talked about random stuff like our powers, what we would do if we were president, grades, Encoders, and superheroes. When we arrived at Encoders, I automatically saw Tess and Mikayla sitting at a table facing away from us. Miley must have seen them too because she immediately put her sunglasses on and led us to a booth on the other side of the restaurant. Mitchie went to get the food so Tess and Mikayla would not see us.

Mitchie's POV

I went to get the food so Tess and Mikayla would not see them. When I got in line, Tess got up and went behind me. I was trying to hide myself so Tess would not see me.

"Well hello dirt bag" Tess said in her usual whiny voice.

My hands heated up a bit at that comment but I kept them on the down low in my pockets.

"What's up skank?" I said smirking; Alex told me that always got to her.

I looked back to see Tess grinding her teeth together, my smirk grew because of her reaction.

"Whatever, where are Caitlyn and Miley." Tess said not meeting my eyes (Probably from the skank comment.

"They are at place within a place." I said trying to confuse her.

As soon as it was my turn, I ordered and took the food and drinks on a tray. Then I noticed Tess following me so I went in circles and triangles to shake her off my trail. When I got back to our table, Miley was gone and Alex and Caitlyn were staring wide-eyed at her spot.

"Guys what happened?" I asked taking in their expressions.

"Well um uh well Miley just started sinking in her seat and then poof! She disappeared." Alex said not taking her eyes off Miley's seat. I set the food down and took Alex's and Caitlyn's hand in mine and dragged them to the back secret room that only the owner, Tess, Mikayla, and I know about.

"Hey Mitchie where are we going?" Alex said with her hand shaking a bit.

"Yeah and as much as I would love to stay here and get jumped by some random dudes, I think we should go." Caitlyn said tugging on my arm.

"Guys this is completely safe I have been down here before." I said keeping my hold on their hands.

Alex's POV

I do not have a good feeling about this place. I mean I am usually wrong about feelings but this feeling is strong, not strong like my mom's cooking but strong like John Cena strong. I want to leave; it's kind of dark and murky.

"Sup losers" A voice behind me said snobby like.

We turned around finding Tess and Mikayla standing behind us smirking. Caitlyn screamed and jumped into my arms before falling on the ground.

"Aw did we scare you Caitlyn?" Mikayla said with ugly written all over her face.

"Yes I was freaked out by your ugliness." Caitlyn said high-fiving me.

"Whatever, all I know is that we have something you want and you have something we want." Tess said while looking over her nails.

"Oh and what is that" Mitchie said glaring at the duo.

"Well we have Miley and I can give her back to you for a week of us having Caitlyn as our server and cleaner." Tess said smirking.

"What no, no way in Hell." Caitlyn said running behind Mitchie who ignited her hands in front of her, protecting her and Caitlyn.

"So you don't want Miley back?" Mikayla said grinning.

Caitlyn looked to Mitchie then Me, she then sighed and stepped forward.

"Fine whatever Tess" Caitlyn said frowning.

I saw Tess's eyes flicker to sadness for a second from Caitlyn's frown.

"We are going to work on your attitude." Tess said grabbing her arm and pulling her toward her.

Mikayla hesitated to give Miley to us before I grabbed Miley and took Mitchie's hand before waving to Caitlyn and giving her a small smile.

Mitchie, Miley, and I walked out planning to get Caitlyn as soon as the week is up. Miley left to go back to her house after saying bye to us. Mitchie and I went back to my house to see if Justin and Max could help us.

Mitchie's POV

"Justin, Max where are you get down here." I yelled loudly getting their attention.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

When we explained what happened they suggested we kidnap them and torture them with Alex agreeing with them.

"No guys, let's just wait until the week is over." I said being the mature one as usual.

OK my sister is helping me with writing the story but she gave her account to me.

I am new to writing so I have no idea how to do the gray line separation thing.

Did I do Ok?

I need more reviews if I am going to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Chapter 4**

Caitlyn's POV (two days later, school starts tomorrow for them.)

This is low even for Tess; I mean come on this has happened in all of the movies I have seen. Tess, Mikayla and I were walking to Mikayla's house with me trailing slightly behind. My phone started ringing and vibrating.

"Yello?" I said answering the phone.

Apparently, Max was the one calling because he bombarded me with questions asking what happened. Tess looked back at me and held her hand out looking at my phone. I sighed and locked it; I then put it in her hand. Tess kept it but frowned at the fact that I locked it. When we arrived at Mikayla's house Tess made me go in first. When I got in, I went to sit near the fireplace. I sat criss-cross applesauce on the bricks awaiting the first act of torture.

"Ok Caitlyn the first act of business-"Mikayla started but I cut her off.

"I agreed to follow Tess's orders not yours" I said snappily.

"Ok then I ORDER you to follow both of our orders." Tess said smugly.

"Whatever" I said tiredly.

"First we are going to fix your attitude." Mikayla said grinning at me.

"You know I could take you both on with fire and demolish you." "But I won't because I don't want to waste my time." I said glaring at them.

"Alright Kaity" I winced at the nickname. "We are going outside and you're coming with us." "We are going to relax under the sun" "We will give you a few orders so you can get use to it." They said annoying the hell out of me. We walked outside with me carrying their chairs. When I put them down, they sat down and looked at me.

"Lemonade" Mikayla said smirking.

"This is just like the third grade Kaity." Tess said chuckling.

"We asked for lemonade and Mikayla made you get us some because we were relaxing under the sun." Tess said while I went to get their lemonade.

"I DON'T CARE TESS" I said sighing loudly.

"Get over here Gellar" Tess said sounding slightly annoyed. I walked over to them and gave them their lemonade. Tess summoned water from the air and flicked it on my face. I could feel my hands getting hotter but I kept my cool. I sighed and apologized.

"I am going to flick you with water every time you show me disrespect." Tess said grinning at me.

"Ok whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"Caitlyn follow me please" Tess said getting up from here seat. I followed her to escape Mikayla's icy glare. When we got back in the house I sat on the counter top swinging my legs back and forth (Honestly I just want to see Tess's legs). Tess looked at me and sighed. She then sighed louder when I did not respond.

"What is wrong Tess?" I said rolling my eyes slightly.

"Caitlyn can I tell you something?" Tess asked closing her eyes. I noticed she did not call me Kaity.

"I don't really have a choice, so sure." I said with fake enthusiasm dripping from my voice. She walked over to me after opening her eyes. She stood right in between my legs and looked me in my eyes, getting right in my face. She smiled after a while and backed up.

"I feel so special knowing that I have to be inspected by the devil herself to know this big secret." I said leaning back a bit.

"Caitlyn I really like you and I felt that if I kept it a secret any longer I would spontaneously combust." Tess said looking down as if her shoes just got 7,000 times more interesting. I jumped off the counter and walked over to Tess tilting her chin up when I came to a stop in front of her. I checked to see if she was telling the truth. When I could see that she was, I took her face in my hands a kissed her full on the lips (I am kissing Tess Tyler on her lips!). She kissed me back and pulled away after a few seconds.

"I really like you too Tess but I want to know why you were up in my face smiling." I asked curiously.

"That is for me to Know and for you to never find out." Tess said grinning at me.

"Can I have my phone back please?" I asked pouting a bit for extra measure.

"Sure" Tess said taking my phone out of my pocket and handing it to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked becoming serious.

"You just did." Tess said smirking at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked looking over my shoulder to see Mikayla playing with a fireball in her hands.

Tess's POV

"Of course Caitlyn." I said kissing her again. We walked back outside hand in hand to see Mikayla trying to make circles with her fire. I put a finger over my lips signaling to be quiet. I quietly walked up behind Mikayla's chair and made a circle with fire I summoned up. I directed the fire in front of her, making it look like she made it.

"YES FINALY!" Mikayla shouted jumping up and pumping her fists in to the air.

"Hey Mikayla" I said taking Caitlyn's hand in mine and sitting her on my lap after I sat down. I made another circle with fire and made it move in front of her. She pointed at the fire then me and I nodded.

"That was LOW Tess very low." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"I am going to guess I can't tell Caitlyn what to do now can I?" Mikayla asked looking at Caitlyn.

"You are so good at guessing Mikayla." I said making Caitlyn laugh.

Mitchie's POV

Alex was trying to teach me to handle fire and water better. Right now, we were working on water by throwing a water ball back and forth but I was epically failing. We were practicing near an old lake I found on Google Earth.

"Alex this is really hard!" I said struggling to hold the ball of water between my hands and throwing it back at Alex.

"Mitchie it really isn't, all you have to do is relax and concentrate a little." Alex said catching it and throwing it back at me.

"You know Mitchie, I never asked you to be my girlfriend and you never asked me." Alex added chuckling slightly at my attempt to keep the water ball under control.

"Oh yeah neither of us did ask." I said trying to remember if we did or not.

"Well one of us can ask when we want to, so now we don't have to do anything about it." She said making the ball of water bigger when I threw it to her.

"Alright" I said not wanting the pressure of asking Alex to be my girlfriend on my shoulders. I pushed the ball of water back to her full force making her fall backwards into the water.

"We can wait for the perfect moment." Alex and I said smiling at each other.

"Alex I am so sorry" I cried running over to her to help her out of the lake. I got her about halfway out of the lake when I heard someone call my name.

"Mitchie!" Alex said falling back into the water. I quickly grabbed her and helped her out of the water.

"Sorry" I said blushing.

I heard my name again and so did Alex because she readied a fireball but put it out when Miley came up to us.

"Hey guys" Miley said smiling.

"Sup" Alex said nodding her head to Miley.

"What's up" I said flashing a smile in Miley's direction.

"Oh nothing much just the fact that Caitlyn and Tess are dating." Miley said smiling.

"WHAT!" Alex and I yelled making Miley jump.

"This means Tess will be nice to us because we are Caitlyn's best friends." Miley said grinning again.

"That makes sense." Alex said nodding her head again.

"I going home now because I am bored and that was all I had to tell you." Miley said before turning and leaving to go to her house.

"Well that was very interesting." Alex said taking my hand and leading me to our practice area again. We started throwing fire back and forth but that was anything but easier. I threw it back a little rough and it exploded in front of Alex making her fly back on the ground.

"Whoa!" Alex said from the ground. I ran over to her but I think when we were practicing water some of the water froze on the ground because I slipped on top of Alex making her groan. I immediately lifted myself so I was straddling her. Alex looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Mitchie this is what I was talking about when I said the perfect moment." Alex said taking my face in her hands and kissing me.

Alex's POV

I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Mitchie will you be my girlfriend? I asked hope showing in my eyes.

"Of course dummy, you didn't even have to ask." Mitchie said kissing me again. We must have been kissing for a long time because Max and Justin came to get us but started whistling instead. Mitchie automatically flew off me.

"Hah I told you Justin, I knew you would enjoy that. I said making Max and Mitchie laugh. Justin blushed and looked down. I started laughing along with Mitchie and Max. We started heading back to Mitchie's house. When we got to Mitchie's house, she kissed me goodbye and left. Justin, Max, and I ran back to our house for dinner.

**I can tell when you people are reading my story but not reviewing. It hurts right to the heart. My girlfriend broke up with me so I do not know how fast I can update. I am so depressed.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Aden: I have to get Miley and Mikayla together first before I can have more Mitchie and Alex.**

**Full360-2b-me: I am glad that you review. Tess taking Caitlyn is so they can have more time together. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly place sadly.**

**Please note that awesome is my ultimate word along with demented and conniption.**

Chapter 5

Mitchie's POV

Today is the day I go to school with Alex, Caitlyn, and Miley; I am so excited! Miley and I were heading to Alex's house so we could walk with her and her brothers to school.

"When are you going to ask Mikayla to be your girlfriend?" I asked knowing Miley really liked Mikayla.

"On the sixth day of the sixth week of the sixth month of never." Miley said rolling her eyes at me. I giggled making her playfully push me. When we got to Alex's house, I rang the doorbell and like three seconds later Justin, Max, and Alex came flying out the door.

"Hey Mitchie" Alex said pecking me on the lips.

"Hi Alex" I said pecking her lips as well.

"Hey Mitchie, Hi Alex" Miley and Max said making kissy noises at us. Alex flipped them the bird and led us to school.

**Alex and Mitchie's schedule**

**Block 1: Fire Control – Mr. Guyie (pronounced guy)**

**Block 2: Element Mixing – Mrs. Gayle**

**Block 3: Ice Sculpting – Mrs. Davlet **

**Block 4: Sparing – Mr. Lufreg **

**Block 5: Lunch**

**Block 6: Earth Training – Mrs. Barlow**

**Block 7: Free Period (Counseling) **

**Block 8: Water Flow – Mr. Robrow**

**Block 9: Sense Training – Mrs. Weblow**

Alex, Miley, Caitlyn, and I walk into first block with Mr. Guyie. Miley and Caitlyn go to sit at a long black table in the back. Alex points to the teacher then to me; I nod and pull her with me. Alex rolls her eyes but follows me anyway.

"Hey Mr. Guyie, this is Mitchie Torres, your new student." I waved when Alex mentioned my name.

"I have heard about Mitchie Torres, she is the girl who burned my best student. Mr. Guyie said making me slowly step closer to Alex.

"It's ok Mr. Guyie, she did not mean too and I am ok. Alex said hugging me.

"Alright but if you need any help with taking her down, you can come to me." He said making Alex laugh. Alex and I went to sit in the back with Caitlyn and Miley. When the bell rang students began to pile in, through the crowd of kids I could not see Tess or Mikayla.

"Where are Tess and Mikayla?" I asked Caitlyn in a whispery tone.

"They don't have this class with us." Caitlyn said whispering back.

"Hey why are we whispering?" Alex said leaning over to Caitlyn and I making us laugh. We shook our heads and turned to Mr. Guyie watching him summon fire and bend it around a rock making the rock as hard as iron. He instructed us to come up to the front to receive a rock so we could try it for ourselves. Alex's rock and mine exploded into a million little pieces. When class was over Alex led me to Element Mixing with Mrs. Gayle. When we entered the classroom with everyone else, immediately we were presented with safety goggles and lab coats. We sat down in the back of the classroom while Mrs. Gayle told us the assignment.

"Do all the teachers know I am here and new?" I asked Alex putting my lab coat on.

"Yeah, I think Mr. Guyie sent emails out to everyone." Alex said putting her goggles on. Mrs. Gayle gave us all test tubes and beakers, asking us to conjoin the elements ice, water, fire, and wind. When Alex and I mixed the elements, together a small boom occurred and a small tornado formed.

"This is so awesome!" Alex said trying to poke the small vortex of wind.

"Very good girls, alright everyone follow Alex and Mitchie's example." Mrs. Gayle said smiling proudly at us. When the block ended, Caitlyn went to her sense training class with Tess; I think that is the only class we do not have with her. Mikayla met with us as we started walking to our Ice Sculpting class but she walked near Miley more than Alex or me. When we entered the classroom, I saw nothing but big towels on the floor and big tubs of ice water.

"Go to anyone towel and create your ice rectangles" Mrs. Davlet said dancing around the room.

"Don't forget to be spontaneous!" Mrs. Davlet shouted dancing to her desk. Alex led me to a bright red towel next to a light blue one for herself. She made an ice block for me, already knowing I could not make one if I tried.

"Ok Mitchie just use fire to melt the ice into the shape you want." Alex said kissing me on my lips and getting started with her ice block. I started to form the block of ice in to Alex's figure. When I was done I melted Mitchie + Alex = love with a heart around it.

Alex's POV

When I tried to look at Mitchie's she slapped my arm lightly and shook her head smiling. I made my ice block look like Mitchie walking out of exploding ice. I wrote I love Mitchie Torres on mine. When I let her see my ice block she smiled and kissed me.

"I look so awesome" she said hugging me. When she let me see her ice block I stood there stunned wondering how Mitchie could make something so greatly awesome. I gave her a kiss telling her how beautiful it is.

"It's beautiful just like you are." I said kissing her again.

Mikayla's POV

I looked over at Miley's masterpiece (anything she makes is a masterpiece) and I saw all of us. I saw Caitlyn and Tess, Alex and Mitchie, and me and Miley. In her sculpture, I had my arms around her smiling and she was kissing my cheek.

"That is a very interesting sculpture Miley." I said smirking over in her direction. She blushed and looked over at my ice block.

"Oh and yours is better Mikayla?" She said looking at mine. In my block, I was leaning against a car looking awesome.

"Yeah, I think so." I said flipping my hair for added effect.

"Miley you made us look like a couple, but we are not a couple." I said becoming serious.

"Well we were the only two left over so I was like whatever." Miley said sheepishly. I looked at Miley blankly and she looked down, avoiding my eyes. I was about to say something but the bell rang and Miley ran out of the classroom before I could. I ran after Miley but I found nothing so I headed to sparing with Alex, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess, and Miley. When I walked in, I did not see Miley so I asked Mr. Lufreg if I could go to the restroom. I walked around the school until I found Miley in the auditorium, alone crying. I quietly walked over to her and sat down next to her putting my arms around her.

"What's wrong Miley, is it about you sculpture because if it is I honestly thought it was a masterpiece." I said looking into her eyes.

"You would not understand if I told you." Miley said looking away.

"Then help me understand Miley." I said surprised at how soft my voice was.

"Mikayla, I like you." She said looking at me.

"I like you to." I said not getting it.

"No I mean I like you like Alex likes Mitchie or like Tess likes Caitlyn." She said making my eyes go wide. She likes me; oh my God she likes me. I sat there stunned with my eyes wide and my mouth open. She started to turn around but I grabbed her arm making her look at me. I stood up and I kissed her on lips wrapping my arms around her waist.

Miley's POV

I kissed her back and locked my arms around her neck. I pushed her away after a while and she looked at me confused. "Mikayla I can't do this as a onetime thing." I said regretting my choice to stop kissing her.

"Ok then, Miley will you be my girlfriend?" Mikayla said getting close to my face.

"You know originally I wanted to be Megan Fox's girlfriend but I can settle for you." I said kissing her again.

"You know I am way hotter than Megan Fox." Mikayla said striking a pose.

"Sure you are." I said taking her hand and leading her out the door.

Mitchie's POV

I watched as Alex and Tess started sparing with the water element. The match only lasted for a few seconds because Alex froze Tess as soon as she got the chance. I stepped in and unfroze Tess with fire while glaring at Alex for being mean.

"Thank you Mitchie." Tess said gasping for breath. Caitlyn came over and sent a fireball at Alex's butt making me laugh while she shrieked and ran across the room screaming her pants are on fire.

"THIS IS WAY TOO HOT, I NEED WATER!" She yelled jumping up and down on the floor. I slowly made a ball of water and used it to cool Alex's butt. Alex came over to me and picked me up.

"Alex put me down!" I shouted while laughing.

"Ok Mitchie whatever you say." Alex said putting me down in the water tub (so cold). I screamed and jumped on her back making her scream from the coldness.

Caitlyn's POV

Tess and I were just laughing and watching this whole scene unfold. She was sitting in my lap and I was resting my head on her back.

"Are you still cold Tess?" I asked her leaning my head on her back.

"Yeah but only a little bit." Tess said leaning back a little. I rested my hands around her waist and let them warm Tess up so she could get warm.

"Thanks Caitlyn" She said shifting around to kiss my lips. When the bell rang Alex and Mitchie walked behind us, dripping wet from wrestling with the water. We met up with Mikayla and Miley in the lunchroom knowing all too well what happened from Mikayla's text. When we sat down, we sat with Max and Justin with Mitchie on Alex's lap, Miley and Mikayla's lap, and me on Tess's lap.

Alex's POV

We were talking when I heard a feminine voice behind me.

"Sup Alex, Justin, Max." The mystery girl said. I grinned already knowing who it was.

"Hey Stevie" I said flashing the peace sign behind me. She took a seat and pulled it up next to Mitchie and me.

"Sup Caitlyn, Tess, Mikayla" Stevie said waving at them.

"What's up girl I don't know" Stevie said nodding to Mitchie.

"My name is Mitchie" Mitchie said nodding back.

"Stevie" Stevie said lightly drumming her fists on the table. We resumed talking and after a while, the bell rang signaling lunch was over. Stevie, Justin, Max, Mikayla, and Tess went to their class while Mitchie, Miley, Caitlyn, and I walked to Earth Training with Mrs. Barlow. School is actually fun with Mitchie around. When we arrived in our class, Mrs. Barlow gave us uniforms to practice in so we would not get sweaty. When we were getting dressed, I kept sneaking glances at Mitchie hot body. When we finished getting, dressed Mrs. Barlow picked me as a sparing example.

"Russo, over here." She said pointing to the spot next to her on the mat.

I slowly walked over to her wanting to savor the last few steps I was going to have. Mrs. Barlow was going to kill me. Dear God please let me live I want to marry Mitchie one day.

"Ok we are going to work on burying your opponent underneath the ground." She said getting into her stance. I got into my defensive stance and braced myself for pain. She quickly did a series of stomps and I found myself underground with no light. I started screaming and yelling for someone to get me from under the ground. Mrs. Barlow brought me up and I immediately ran off the mat behind Mitchie, Miley, and Caitlyn. '_This is going to be such a long day' _I thought sighing. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Miley looked at me wordlessly asking if I were ok. I nodded and put my arm around Mitchie hoping to feel some sort of safeguard. I smiled when I felt a wave of calmness wash over me making me fall more and more in love with Mitchie Torres.

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**I will be sure to start on chapter six over the holidays. I was very happy when I got to come home early from school the other day. I will post everyone's schedule so no one gets confused. **

**Alex and Mitchie's schedule**

**Block 1: Fire Control – Mr. Guyie (pronounced guy)**

**Block 2: Element Mixing – Mrs. Gayle**

**Block 3: Ice Sculpting – Mrs. Davlet **

**Block 4: Sparing – Mr. Lufreg **

**Block 5: Lunch**

**Block 6: Earth Training – Mrs. Barlow**

**Block 7: Free Period (Counseling) **

**Block 8: Water Flow – Mr. Robrow**

**Block 9: Sense Training – Mrs. Weblow**

**Caitlyn's schedule **

**Block 1: Fire Control – Mr. Guyie (pronounced guy)**

**Block 2: Sense Training – Mrs. Weblow**

**Block 3: Ice Sculpting – Mrs. Davlet **

**Block 4: Sparing – Mr. Lufreg **

**Block 5: Lunch**

**Block 6: Earth Training – Mrs. Barlow**

**Block 7: Free Period **

**Block 8: Water Flow– Mr. Robrow**

**Block 9: Element Mixing – Mrs. Gayle**

**Miley's schedule **

**Block 1: Fire Control – Mr. Guyie (pronounced guy)**

**Block 2: Element Mixing – Mrs. Gayle**

**Block 3: Ice Sculpting – Mrs. Davlet **

**Block 4: Sparing – Mr. Lufreg **

**Block 5: Lunch**

**Block 6: Earth Training – Mrs. Barlow**

**Block 7: Free Period **

**Block 8: Water Flow – Mr. Robrow**

**Block 9: Sense Training – Mrs. Weblow**

**Tess's schedule**

**Block 1: Water Flow – Mr. Robrow **

**Block 2: Sense Training – Mrs. Weblow**

**Block 3: Sparing – Mr. Lufreg**

**Block 4: Earth Training – Mrs. Barlow**

**Block 5: Lunch**

**Block 6: Ice Sculpting – Mrs. Davlet**

**Block 7: Free Period **

**Block 8: Fire Control – Mr. Guyie (pronounced guy)**

**Block 9: Element Mixing – Mrs. Gayle**

**Mikayla's schedule**

**Block 1: Water Flow – Mr. Robrow **

**Block 2: Sense Training – Mrs. Weblow**

**Block 3: Ice Sculpting – Mrs. Davlet**

**Block 4: Earth Training – Mrs. Barlow**

**Block 5: Lunch**

**Block 6: Sparing – Mr. Lufreg**

**Block 7: Free Period **

**Block 8: Fire Control – Mr. Guyie (pronounced guy)**

**Block 9: Element Mixing – Mrs. Gayle**

**I do not know if I got them completely right I was a little distracted with running into my ex girlfriend while Christmas shopping. Read and Review. If anyone has been keeping track of their schedules, please tell me in a review because that is probably the only way I will read it. I think this is the most I have ever written for this story. Who saw the lunar eclipse? I did and it was awesome.**

**Full360-2b-me: Tell me how that goes with the waitress. Lol. You and your reviews are awesome.**

**yoha2405: Thank you.**

**Aden: You are awesome, I love reading your reviews.**

**It is 12:45 am right now and I am so tired so forgive me if I sound retarded and drunk. I tend to get hyper when I do not sleep. Also, forgive me if I do not make any sense and if my story seems rushed or I miss spelt some words. Goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

Chapter 6 (Block 7)

Mitchie's POV

As Alex and I walked to our counseling session, I could not help but wonder if the person was going to go through feelings and crap.

"Mitchie, I think we should act like we hate each other when we go for counseling." Alex said surprising me by disturbing the quietness.

"Why?" I asked very confused to Alex's statement.

"Because, if we do then we get to stay there longer and spend more time together." She said confusing me even more.

"Alex, this period is a free period." If we didn't have counseling we would still be spending time together." I said with a duh tone.

"Yes but Mrs. Sandavolt is going to be our counselor and she will most likely leave and let us settle our differences." Alex said with air quotes around 'settle our differences'.

"Also if we did not have counseling then any teacher could make us stay back or help them with something thus shattering our time together." Alex said making a good point.

"Now I get what you are saying" I said nodding my head.

"Mitchie you are very slow, did you know that? She asked me making me push her lightly.

"Weirdo" I said making her laugh.

"Your weirdo" She said making me smile and kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, my weirdo." I said making her blush for like the third time today.

"Ok, go in the door and I will wait like twenty second to come in after you." She said pointing to the spot where she was going to hide. I went in the classroom door with a glare on my face for added effect.

"Hello, Mitchie Torres right?" Mrs. Sandavolt said making me nod.

I sat down on a couch, putting my feet on one of the desks in front of the couch. Alex came in when she said she would, walking past Mrs. Sandavolt to the chair all the way across the room.

"Ok Alex, I want you to tell me what you think of Mitchie, I also want you to tell me how you feel about Mitchie." The teacher said taking out a notepad. I saw Alex smile and blush but she quickly hid it before Mrs. Sandavolt could notice.

"I think she is a loser, and I feel she is a threat to people everywhere with her face." She said almost making me laugh. I saw her trying to keep a straight face while she said her sentence.

"Alex Russo I think you should try to use nicer words." Mrs. Sandavolt said looking apologetically in my direction. I glared at her harder giving her my famous death glare. Mrs. Sandavolt looked away and wrote something on her notepad.

"I think you should watch your students' better, look at your chalkboard." Alex said crossing her arms. When Mrs. Sandavolt looked, her face turned red and she stood up to get closer. When I looked at the chalkboard, I started laughing so hard I had to muffle my laughter with my arm. Alex started to laugh; she also used her arm to muffle her laughter.

"Girls this is not funny!" Mrs. Sandavolt shouted making Alex and I laugh harder. The board said: Mrs. Sandavolt eats monkey shit and drinks zebra crap signed Stevie.

"I am going to find Stevie and the principal." Stay here and don't kill each other." The teacher said walking out of the classroom. As soon as she left, Alex stood from her seat and walked over to me. Alex sat down and opened her arms to me. I shifted so I was lying in her arms.

"See now she won't be back for about a half hour." Alex said playing with my fingers.

"Yeah, ok whatever dork." I said making her laugh again.

"You have no right to talk loser." She said lacing her fingers through mine.

"You know when Mrs. Sandavolt returns you have to say how you feel about me and what you think of me." She added checking her phone for the time.

"I know I just won't be as mean as you." I said looking up at her face.

"You are a threat to people everywhere, your face is so beautiful just like you." Alex said kissing my cheek.

"I am your dork and you are my loser." She said kissing my lips. I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her neck to pull her closer.

Alex's POV

I was about to start kissing her neck but I heard a knock at the door. 'Thank God for the paper covering the window.' I thought as Mitchie flew off me and practically ran to the other side of the room. I laughed at her failed attempt to make it look like we were doing nothing.

"Relax weirdoes it is just us." A very feminine voice said.

"Who is us?" Mitchie said walking to the door.

"Us is Tess and Caitlyn" Caitlyn said walking through the door with Tess behind her.

"Hey weirdoes" Tess said waving.

"Sup diva" I said flashing the peace.

"We are here to get you guys out of here." Caitlyn said pointing to the door.

"Why?" Mitchie asked, checking the time. "Counseling isn't over for another fifteen minutes"

"Yeah, but you guys don't need counseling now" Caitlyn said pointing to the door again. After Mitchie explained my whole plan to them, they were speechless.

"Wow I did not know Alex could think up a good plan" Caitlyn said smirking at me.

"You did not need to say anything concerning my plan." I said crossing my arms and glaring at Caitlyn.

"By the time Mrs. Sandavolt comes back it will be night time." Mitchie said looking at me.

"Alright lets go" Caitlyn said walking out the door with Tess following right behind her. Mitchie took my hand and practically dragged me out the door. We walked to our water flow class while meeting up with Miley. Tess parted with us and she walked with Mikayla to their fire control class.

Mitchie's POV

When we walked into the classroom, we had to follow Mr. Robrow outside near a river.

"Ok class, get into groups of four, then I want you to each form a ball of water and pass them around in your group any way you want." He said demonstrating the creation of a water ball. Alex, Caitlyn, Miley, and I were a group.

"Mitchie you can do this, we were working on this the other day." Alex said making her water ball. I made mine after Miley and Caitlyn made theirs. I threw it to Caitlyn and soon it was a game of extreme catch. When the game was over, (With me dropping mine at least fourteen times) everyone headed inside for his or her next class. Caitlyn left us to go to her class and Miley left with us as we headed for our sense training class. Mrs. Weblow made us meditate and we had to draw what our senses were telling us. All we had to do was draw red if we saw fire, blue if we saw water, brown if we saw rocks and earth, and we had to draw green if we heard or saw wind. Mrs. Weblow had to help Mrs. Sandavolt find Stevie so she allowed us to talk quietly.

"GUYS, YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Tess and Mikayla yelled running into our classroom. Alex jumped when they came yelling and running into the room.

"What's up?" Alex said after regaining her composure.

"Alex, do you remember that girl who is now your ex girlfriend?" Mikayla said with her eyes wide. My ears perked up at the words ex girlfriend.

"Yeah, her name was Juliet, what happened? Alex said leaning back in her chair.

"Well Juliet was telling everyone you guys are dating again but some kid said you were dating Mitchie and Juliet started a big fight with that kid." We left to come tell you guys, but the kid and Juliet were practically killing each other." Tess said while pulling on Alex's arm.

"What do you want me to do?" Alex said pulling her arm back and glaring at Tess.

"Alex you need to stop her she is threatening a teacher." Mikayla said pulling on her arm along with Tess.

"Alright, let's go." Alex said running out the classroom with Miley, Tess, Mikayla, Caitlyn, and I following her. When we got to the classroom, Juliet immediately focused on me. She tried to throw fire at me but Alex redirected the fire out of the window and into the river turning it into steam.

"Alex Russo, you leave me for this little slut and her whore friends." Juliet yelled igniting her hands. Her back was to us so she could not see Mikayla give her the finger. Tess and Mikayla stiffened and stood in front of Caitlyn and Miley.

Alex's POV

I stood in front of Mitchie after she called her a slut. No one can call Mitchie a slut, and I mean no one.

"You wanna say that to my face bitch!" Tess and I yelled. Miley was holding Mikayla back. Caitlyn immediately took Tess's hand and dragged her back. Mitchie grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the before I could do anything to Juliet's little slut face. We found Miley sitting next to Mikayla on the ground, holding her hands to cool them down. Miley was looking into Mikayla's eyes and mumbling sweet little things to her. Caitlyn and Tess were in the same position a few feet down but they were on a bench. Mitchie lead me to an empty classroom still holding on to my arm.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie said leading me over to the sink. She ran cold water and put my hands under it.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I asked her after drying my hands.

"Yes" Mitchie said sitting in a chair.

"Alex do you have any feelings for Juliet?" She asked taking my hands in hers.

"Yeah, she is the love of my life, hell no Mitchie hell no!" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Are you jealous?" I asked grinning.

"No" She said crossing her arms.

"Mitchie I like you and only you." She has no place in my heart" I said honestly while looking into her eyes.

"Good" She said kissing me on my lips. I kissed her back until I heard a soft cough behind me. I saw Caitlyn, Tess, Miley, and Mikayla behind us smirking.

"Cute" Tess said smirking.

"Shut up" I said flipping the bird. We left after hearing the dismissal bell ring. I already know Juliet will try something. I will just be on my guard for Mitchie and myself.

**Hey, sup people. I finished early than I expected so I posted the next chapter. I happy right now because my sister told my ex girlfriend off and I got it all on video. It was awesome. I am sorry if this does not make sense I was typing at night without my hot chocolate. I love the reviews I get. **

**Ad3n: Spelling is overrated. You rock dude.**

**Full360-2b-me: How did it go with the waitress? I like your reviews.**

**Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Chapter 7**

Juliet's POV

"I am going to get Alex back and Mitchie will just have to disappear and deal with it." I said walking to my house. Once I got to my home, I informed my brother, Nate of where I would be for the next hour.

"Wait, Can I come too?" Nate said pointing to the door.

"No, Mikayla doesn't like you that way neither does, Caitlyn or Tess." I said shaking my head. My brother had crushes on tons of girls and he thought they liked him also. Our cousins, Shane and Jason, we the same way. I turned and went to Mikayla's house. As soon as I knocked on the door, Mikayla answered.

"I should punch you in the face so hard right now, but I am not because my mom is in the living room." Mikayla growled narrowing her eyes at me.

"You shouldn't hurt me at all, because I can help you." I said smirking at her.

"How can you help me?" Mikayla said stepping out and closing the door.

"Well you know I want Alex and I know you want Mitchie." I said daring her to object.

"I do not want Mitchie, I have Miley." Mikayla said readying her fist.

"We all know you want Mitchie." I said backing up a bit in fear.

Mikayla's POV

I do not want Mitchie but if I go along with this idiotic plan of Juliet's then maybe Alex can set this retarded blonde bitch straight.

"What kind of plan do you have in mind?" I asked lowering my fist.

"Well, if you can get something to black mail Alex with then maybe she will break up with Mitchie and I will be there to pick up the pieces." She said entering my house after I opened to the door.

"Do you two want anything to eat or drink?" My mom asked looking up from the television.

"No, we are good mom." I said ushering Juliet quickly up the stairs.

Mitchie's POV (the river Mitchie and Alex were practicing at in chapter 4)

"Hey Mitchie, how do tell Alex and Mikayla apart?" Max asked me while Alex and Justin were trying to create a giant box of fire.

"Well Mikayla is always wearing bronze and silver bracelets and she always stands near or next to Miley." I said walking over to the river.

"Alex is sometimes wearing black, red, green, or blue bracelets and she always stands next to me when she is not occupied." I said freezing and unfreezing some of the water.

"Oh, sometimes I mix them up which is pretty sad because one of them is my sister." He said sitting on the ground and making a wall around him made of rocks. I walked around to Alex and Justin to watch them make their box of fire.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up" Miley said running in my direction.

"Hey Miley" I said waving to her. We both sat down in front of Alex and Justin talking about random things like Juliet.

"Juliet made Alex so pissed off and surprised, and when Alex is angry and pissed off she is so hot, I mean she already hot when she is calm but damn." I said grinning at Miley.

"Mitchie, you are such a sad person." Miley said slowly shaking her head

"Shut up" I said flinging a small fireball at Miley's head making her hair start to produce smoke. Miley quickly put out the small fire in her hair and she glared at me while I laughed.

"What's up ladies, beautiful lady." Alex said sitting down next to me.

"Hey Alex." Miley said bumping fists with her. I greeted Alex by giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"What were we talking about?" Alex said taking my hand in hers.

"Well Mitchie and I were talking about how hot you are." Miley said making Alex look at me in amusement.

"Interesting subject, carry on please, I would not want to disrupt such an educational subject." Alex said tracing circles on my hand.

"Well I think-"Miley started but got cut off when she saw Tess and Mikayla running towards us.

"Hey guys!" Mikayla said sitting next to Miley.

"You will not believe what Juliet said to Mikayla." Tess said sitting next to Max after he and Justin sat down in their little circle.

"What happened?" I asked while swatting at Alex's hand to make her stop playing around with my hand.

"Ok well Juliet came to my house and she was talking about a plan for both of us to get what we wanted. When I asked what she thought I wanted she said I wanted Mitchie, which I don't because I have Miley, So then I let her in my house and…"

_*flashback*_

_(Mikayla's POV)_

_After I led Juliet up the stairs, we sat on my bed I sat away from her because I did not want her getting any ideas._

"_Alright tell me about your plan." I said crossing my arms._

"_Well do you have anything to black mail Alex with?" She asked me taking a piece of paper and pen from my desk._

"_Not really, do you? I asked not wanting to spill Alex's secrets._

"_I have a video with Alex and me on it. She was saying she was in love with me and if we ever broke up then she would end up breaking up with the girl and come back to me and only me." Juliet said staring off into space. I knew Alex loved Mitchie so I was not worried._

"_Do you have anything on Mitchie?" I asked wanting to give a full report to Alex._

"_Well I found a picture of some girl in her locker. It said "Love forever and always" on it." She said taking some notes._

"_Ok so what can we do with that?" I asked stretching out my legs._

"_Well I am sure Mitchie doesn't want Alex to know about the picture and I positive Alex doesn't want Mitchie to know about the video so we can go from there." She said standing up. I tried to stand but I ended up falling off the bed. I looked up to see Juliet trying to stop herself from laughing._

"_Shut up" I said getting off the floor._

_*end flashback*_

(Mitchie's POV)

There was silence all around and I do not think anyone wanted to speak or break the silence.

"So I'm guessing we have to talk later?" Alex said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think we do." I said getting a little bit pissed off.

"How about we take Alex home and have a family meeting?" Justin said jumping off the ground and taking Alex hand. They ran home with Max right behind them.

"Well that was interesting, I'm gonna go find Caitlyn bye." Tess said scratching her head and leaving. That left Miley, Mikayla and I.

"Are you okay Mitchie?" Miley asked taking Mikayla's hand in hers.

"No, what if I am just a fling to Alex and she dumps me for Juliet?" I asked putting my head in between my hands.

"I know Alex and I know she wouldn't do something like that. Juliet probably had her on some type of drug or something." Miley said looking to Mikayla for help. Mikayla was staring off into space before Miley kissed her lips.

"What?" She asked looking around.

"About the video" Miley said looking at her girlfriend with concern in her eyes.

"Well Juliet let me see the video and I can honestly say that the video was made up of mini videos. Juliet made Alex say that stuff by using the computer. She took audio clips from previous conversations and put them together. She had Alex on something and she recorded a silent video clip of Alex acting weird. Therefore, with that information I have concluded. The video is not real." Mikayla said making us wonder how smart she really is.

"Whoa, so that means Mitchie is the real one at fault." Miley said wide eyed at Mikayla sudden burst of intelligence. I glared at Miley to make her shut up.

"Yeah, Mitchie who was that girl in the picture?" Mikayla asked making the rocks in front of her move.

"The girl is my former girlfriend Tawni." I said looking them in the eyes.

(Alex's POV)

Max and I were flying home while Justin used his underground subway thingy.

"Max, you know I didn't say that stuff on the video right?" I asked hoping for one person not to hate me.

"Yeah, I know you didn't" He said slowing his pace to match mine.

"You know Stevie likes Juliet right?" I asked hoping he would get the message.

"Yeah, if Stevie gets jealous then she would ask Juliet out." He said shocking me for actually paying attention. Max hit a tree a fell to the ground groaning in pain. I stopped flying and ran over to him. I put my hands on his stomach and they started glowing silver.

"Thank you" He said after my hands stopped glowing. I nodded my head in response. When we got to our house, we went to the always-empty booth in the sub shop. Justin met us a few seconds later.

"I have a plan to get Juliet away from you." He said grabbing a piece of paper.

"Ok, so if Mikayla pretends to be Alex then she can fake date Juliet, which will make Stevie jealous. Stevie will probably want to fight for Juliet by practically murdering you but we will not let that happen. You will be pretending to be Mikayla and you will be with Mitchie. You can give her the special ring mom gave you. The one she told you to give to someone you love. As for the picture of the mystery girl, you are going to have to let Mitchie explain that to you." He said writing his plan down with fire from my finger.

"Alex, you need to call Mitchie, Mikayla, Miley, Tess, and Caitlyn" Justin said giving me his phone.

"Fine" I said as I took his phone and walked to my room. I called all of them separately except for Mitchie. I was going to make a small guest appearance.

Tess's POV

That was awkward. I went to Caitlyn's house so I could tell about everything that happened at the river. When I arrived at her house, I knocked on the door and waited. She opened the door very slowly and tiredly. Her face brightened up when she saw it was me.

"Hey beautiful" I said pecking her lips.

"Hey gorgeous" Caitlyn said leading me to her room. When I told her everything that happened, she was shocked.

"Well at least that is not happening to us." She said after a few seconds of silence. I nodded and kissed her lips. She kissed me back and locked her arms around my neck. She pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me. My phone rang and Caitlyn shrieked and jumped off me. I laughed and answered my phone. Caitlyn crawled next to me and started kissing my neck but stopped when she heard it was about Juliet. Alex told us Max's Plan, she also told us we had to make sure Stevie could see Juliet.

"Sure, ok" Caitlyn and I said ending the call.

Mikayla's POV

Mitchie left for her house to avoid our questions. Miley and I were lying next to each other in the grass.

"What are you thinking about Miley?" I asked bored with nothing to do.

"I can't tell you, because then you would know." She said confusing me. I rolled over so I was straddling her waist. I kissed her once and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me now?" I asked ready to kiss her again. She shook her head and kissed me. I kissed back until I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I answered making Miley kiss my cheek before listening in.

When Alex told us Max's plan I did not want to do it. Miley made me say yes because she was annoyed with Juliet.

"Ok, bye" I said and I hang up.

"No kissing Juliet" Miley said before flipping our positions and kissing me hard on my lips.

Alex's POV

I rang Mitchie's doorbell in hopes of a happy Mitchie. When she answered, she looked hot (As always). She was silent as she led me to her room.

"Mitchie are you mad at me?" I asked her bracing myself for yelling and screaming. She did not respond instead she kissed my cheek and repositioned herself so she was lying down in my arms.

"Yes? No? Right now an answer would be awesome." I said becoming uncomfortable from the silence.

"I am not mad, but you should be?" She said not moving from her position.

"Why should I be mad?" I asked tilting my head to look at her eyes.

"Well Mikayla explained how the video was not real and Miley asked who was in the picture and I told her it was my former girlfriend Cassidy." She said not meeting my eyes. This made me wonder if she really loved me.

"Why did it have "Love forever and always" on it?" I asked preparing myself for heartbreak.

"I loved her but I was not in love with her like I am with you." She said shocking me into speechlessness.

Mitchie's POV

I just told Alex my actual feelings for her and I am surprisingly calm, this is a new record for me.

"I am in love with you too." Alex said making my head fly up to her face to see if she was lying.

"You're not lying." I said kissing with as much love and passion as I could. She broke the kiss leaving me confused.

"What?" I asked wondering why she stopped. When she explained Max's plan I was shocked. I did not think a boy with his special mind track could think up such an awesome plan.

"Alright, as long as I get you." I said kissing her one more time. I

"I have a question." I said as I rested my head on her chest.

"Shoot" She said playing with my fingers.

"When I first got my powers we went on that underground train made of rock. You fainted when I kissed then side of your mouth. I put my hands on your stomach and they started to glow a light blue color. Why and how did that happen?" I asked looking at my hands.

"Well, a person with powers can transfer some of their energy to another person." She said making her hand glow purple.

"The different colors differ from your emotions or how severe the wound or mark is." She said kissing my cheek.

"Cool" I said playing with a small fireball in my hands.

"Mitchie, we are home." My parents said as entered the house. Alex sat up and looked at me as I nodded.

"I am in my room." I yelled back ushering Alex out the window. I watched as she flew out the window literally.

**Sup dudes.**

**I am sorry I took a long time to update there is a lot of drama going on in my life right now like my ex girlfriend ending up in the hospital and just waking up from a coma. She only remembers stuff from a few months ago and she thinks I am still her girlfriend. I have to act as if we never broke up.**

**I went snowboarding last week it was awesome. If my story does not really make sense tell me so, I can fix it. I am too stressed to care right now.**

**Full360-2b-me: I think it is so nice that you care for your brothers. I apologize for taking a long time to update.**

**Ad3n: This story is a little bit like avatar the last air bender but the characters that can use the elements can use them all. Did you see the last air bender movie? I did. The beat down is coming in chapter 8 or 9. I am sorry for almost forgetting about this story.**

**Sorry once again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

Chapter 8

Tess's POV (Next day) (Its Sunday)

"Let's go to Red pulse!" Mikayla said as we walked with Miley and Caitlyn to Alex's house. We were going to pick up Alex, Justin, Max, and Mitchie. Mitchie went over to Alex's house to see Alex and talk to Max about his plan.

"Why should we go there? It's really expensive and big." Miley said speaking up for the first time. I heard a rustle in the bushes and when I turned my head, I saw a glimpse of Juliet's face. '_Interesting, she has been following us like the_ _little stalker she is'_ I thought smirking '_so, that means she knows what Mikayla is wearing_'

"If Juliet is there then we can start the plan today instead of tomorrow." Mikayla said interlocking our fingers. I looked down and shook my head; I looked back at Caitlyn to see her glaring daggers at Mikayla. I smiled at her to let her know I would not let her try anything. I looked at Miley to see her glaring at me; I shook my head and pointed to Caitlyn and then myself signaling I wanted Caitlyn. Miley mouthed the words 'you better not or I will kill you' I nodded showing her I understood. When we arrived at Alex's house, Caitlyn covered her eyes and opened the door.

"No kissing!" She said making Miley and I laugh.

"Ok, we will make a deal I won't kiss Alex and you won't kiss Tess." Mitchie said leading us in. When she finished explaining her deal, Alex and I immediately protested to the deal.

"Deal" Caitlyn said shaking her hand.

"If I win you have to dress up in your old girl scout uniform to go sell cookies in 5 neighborhoods of my choice, If you win I will do it and we have to have it videotaped so everyone in the school can see it" Mitchie said walking over to Alex.

"Ok, you're on" Caitlyn said walking over to me.

"Can we please reconsider this deal?" Alex and I said on our knees at the same time.

"No, I want to win." Mitchie said taking Alex's hand in hers.

"We came over to see if you guys wanted to go to Red Pulse or just hang out." Mikayla said jumping on Alex's couch.

"If we say yes will you stop jumping on our couch?" Justin said in a pleading tone. Mikayla stopped jumping to stand next to Miley. Mikayla glared at Justin before heading out the door. I followed with Alex, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Justin, and Max. On the way to Encoders, we listened to Mikayla's idea on starting the plan earlier than expected. When we arrived at Encoders Mikayla and I went to get the smoothies while everyone else found a big enough table. I had told Alex and Mikayla about Juliet's appearance.

Mitchie's POV

When I counted the seats on the biggest table they had I frowned at the fact that they only had five seats and we needed eight.

"There are only 5 seats." I said counting them again.

"Okay well you can sit on my lap, Tess can sit on Caitlyn's lap and Mikayla can sit on Miley's lap." Alex said smirking. Caitlyn and Alex high fived and celebrated at Alex's 'smart' idea while I thought of a different plan.

"Well we could always pull up some-"I was interrupted by Caitlyn.

"No no, that's not necessary, I wouldn't want you guys to hurt yourselves." Caitlyn said shaking her head. When Tess and Mikayla came back with the food Tess immediately sat on Caitlyn's lap, I sat on Alex's and Mikayla sat on Miley's lap. I saw Juliet enter Encoders' main entrance. Everyone except Tess, Caitlyn, Justin and Max separated.

Alex's POV

Mikayla and I went to the bathroom to switch clothes so we could start the plan.

"Why the fuck, do you have so many bracelets!" I yelled for the fifth time struggling to get them on.

"I love my bracelets, so get over it!" She growled snatching my shirt away from me.

"Well, someone's a little grumpy today." I said as I pulled her boots on.

"I don't really want to be away from Miley but it will help us so I won't complain." She said sending me an apologetic smile.

"Thanks Mikayla, you really don't have to do this, I can take Juliet" I said making her hair look like mine.

"No its okay, I kind of want to know what kind of hell you went through." She said shrugging. I pulled my hair in a ponytail as Mikayla's hair originally was like. We walked out to sit with everyone while making sure Juliet did not see us. The order went Me, Mitchie, Miley, Tess, Caitlyn, Mikayla, Max and Justin.

Caitlyn's POV (A/N Juliet thinks Mikayla is Alex)

"Well if it isn't Alex and Mikayla hey guys" Juliet said sitting on Mikayla's lap.

"Hey Juliet" Alex and Mikayla said giving a small and sad wave. I could see Miley ignite her hands and glare at Juliet. I lightly kicked her and shook my head she gave me an exasperated look and nodded at Juliet and Mikayla. I lightly whispered "no" to her praying Juliet did not notice. Juliet was too busy looking at Mikayla and blushing. Juliet smiled while picking up a small piece of cake on Mikayla's fork to feed it to her. Mikayla smiled at Juliet and then she glared at us when Juliet was not looking. I smiled and mouthed 'you wanted to see what Alex went through, this is your fault not mine'. Mikayla looked at me and gave me the bird I smirked while throwing a ball of electricity at her. Miley sighed and slumped back in her chair. I could feel Tess moving her hands up my thighs near my shorts. I slapped her hands away blushing.

"Hey Caitlyn, why is your face red" Alex said with a knowing smile.

"Uhh, no reason" I said glaring at Alex.

"I am gonna go get a refill, who wants what?" Alex asked standing from the table and taking four glasses.

"I will help" I said taking the other four. Alex and I walked to the soda thingy to refill the glasses.

"You looked like you were getting some action back there" Alex said refilling the glasses. I narrowed my eyes at her making her blood colder than normal. I love ice, it is so helpful. Alex tensed and made a strangled cry of pain. I stopped and quickly warmed her body up making sure to keep her awake.

"Not cool dude" Alex said after regaining her composure.

"Sorry" I said refilling the rest of the glasses. Alex and I headed back to see Miley's hands once again ignited. I kicked her chair on my way to mine. She glared at me and I shook my head in amusement. I saw Alex talking to Mitchie about what I did to her at the soda thingy. Mitchie glared at me and Alex whispered to her once more before Mitchie narrowed her eyes at me making my blood way too hot. I tapped Tess and shuddered, Tess looked at me shaking then at Mitchie glaring. She took my hand to try to cool me down. Tess blew in the air making it circulate to Mitchie. Mitchie stopped and shuddered, Alex saw this and she launched a small fireball across the table, I blew it out before it could reach me.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ALEX!" Everyone turned to see Stevie walking to our table with her hands turning blue. She launched an ice ball at Mikayla making her summon a fire shield in front of her. (A/N Stevie also thinks Mikayla is Alex)

"What is your problem Stevie?" Juliet yelled from the ground. Stevie was getting mad I mean she was furious. She was making everything fly around the restaurant; people were screaming and exiting the restaurant.

"Stevie what are you doing?" Mikayla asked shielding Juliet and Miley from any harm. I could see Alex readying her hands to protect Mitchie out of the corner of my eye. Tess moved in front of me flashing me a smile.

"You took her before I even had a fucking chance!" Stevie said tacking Mikayla after jumping over Juliet. Max and Justin quickly threw Stevie off Mikayla. Alex and Miley had the honor of dragging Stevie into the restroom.

Miley's POV

Stevie quickly kicked Alex down making her slide to the wall. Stevie threw a fireball at me but I dodged making the sink burst. Water flew everywhere. 'Good' I thought smirking, I used the water to push Stevie up against the wall and freeze the water. I quickly pinched her neck cutting off her elemental abilities for at least 10 minutes.

"What the fuck Miley!" Stevie yelled struggling to get free.

"Stevie just let us explain" Alex said getting up from the floor.

"I don't care about your fucking explanation" Stevie yelled glaring at Alex.

"Just hear me out Stevie…" I said before explaining everything from Juliet's plan to Max's plan.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Stevie asked calmer than before.

"Well, I broke up with Juliet" Alex said crossing her arms.

"Good point" Stevie said after I let her go. We walked back to see Juliet passed out in Mikayla's arms.

"So I'm guessing we are gonna leave now?" Alex asked walking over to Mitchie.

"That was so cool!" Max yelled jumping from under the table.

"Yeah we are gonna leave" I said ignoring Max's outburst.

Caitlyn's POV

Mikayla was carrying Juliet in her arms while Miley walked next to her. Alex was explaining more about our powers to Mitchie while Tess was talking to me about what happened in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry you freaked out at the table," Tess said holding my hand. I gave her a sarcastic smile and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry you can't control your hormones," I said pecking her cheek.

"You know you liked it, you can't resist me," Tess said wiggling her eyebrows. I playfully smacked her arm and poked her neck. She stared at me for a few seconds before poking my neck in return. I narrowed my eyes at her making her giggle and poke my neck again.

"Really Tess, Do you actually have to do that?" I said shaking my head at her. She grinned then nodded at me before taking my hand in hers making me smile at her after leaning my head on her shoulder. We walked for a bit, talking about nothing in particular. When it was time for us to go our separate ways for our houses Tess hugged me after I hugged her goodbye. She playfully smacked my butt before leaving for her house. I was left with walking home alone red faced.

Miley's POV

"She is so fucking heavy, I mean seriously this is not cool," Mikayla said whining while carrying an unconscious Juliet.

"What happened to all of the muscle you were telling me about?" I asked levitating a few rocks in front of me.

"It ran away," Mikayla said before whining again.

"Why don't you just levitate her?" I asked levitating more rocks.

"Wow I am stupid," She said before levitating Juliet in front of her.

(One hour later)

"We go back to school tomorrow," Mikayla said after we dropped Juliet off at her house.

"I know," I said walking to the kitchen.

"You're mad at me," She said following me. I turned around to glare at her.

"No dip Sherlock" I said before throwing some macaroni bacon in the microwave for my dad.

"Why?" She asked sitting on the counter

"Do you even have to ask that?" I yelled angrily before walking to my room.

"I guess not" Mikayla said following me once again.

"Miley I really like you" She said looking at me with a soft and pleading stare.

"I really like you too but I think we need some time alone from each other for a while" I said sitting on my bed.

"You mean like break up?" Mikayla asked breathing heavier.

"It's for the best Mikayla," I said softly. Oh, Fuck I forgot about her asthma. I quickly ran to her side to rub her back.

"Mikayla, I mean taking a break from our relationship and go back to friends for now" I said hugging her.

"Just for now?" She asked pulling back to look at me.

"Just for now" I confirmed pulling her downstairs to watch TV.

Mitchie's POV (at her house)

"I have a question" I said opening my door.

"Shoot" Alex said following me in.

"How did I do that thing at the restaurant?" I asked walking to my room.

"Well, I think it's natural because some girls are just naturally sexy but I think you were trying to surpass them, which you did" Alex said flopping down on my bed. I playfully poked her stomach while giggling and shaking my head.

"No I mean the thing where I made Caitlyn's blood hotter than usual" I asked feeling curious like curious George.

"Well it is an inherited trait from your grandparents or great great grandparents. It is not your parents or your great grandparents because our powers skip every other generation but my family members gave their powers to Max and I making us power wielders as well." Alex said playing with my hands.

"Which means tomorrow we can ask your parents about your history or we can look in the Great Wielding Library" Alex said levitating some of my books in a circle.

"Ok, one more question" I said becoming nervous.

"Which is…?" Alex asked lifting my books higher in the air.

"When do we tell our parents about us?" I asked making Alex drop my books altogether.

"Tomorrow before we go to the Library, we can invite my parents to your house and tell them together.

"Ok but whatever happens I still and will always love you" I said kissing her cheek. She smiled before kissing my forehead.

"I love you too forever and always," She said flying out the window.

**My life sucks oh and I am going to be posting my story on YouTube under the name: RoxasBeast747 or something along those lines, I am too lazy to check. There are going to be a few fights in the next few chapters. I bet someone can guess the purpose of the fight in the next chapter. Reviews equal love and kindness. **

**My girlfriend is still in the hospital thinking I am still her girlfriend.**

**I like the people who review or do favorites, story alert, author alert, etc. You people get skittles the people who do not do anything can put that in their orange juice and suck it!**

**I love skittles!**

**Ad3n: The beat down was for you as are the next few ones coming up. You rock! Do you like Skittles?**

**Full360-2b-me: Do you like Skittles?**

**Review if you like Skittles! **

**Oh, wow I am tired.**

**Oh, I almost forgot I am working on a new story that also includes powers but just for Miley, Alex, and Caitlyn.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Chapter 9**

**(Alex's POV)**

"How about we hold off on telling our parents?" I said walking with Mitchie to the Great Wielding Library.

"Why?" Mitchie said stopping to create a snowboard made of ice. She put it on the ground and stepped on it; she then used air to make it hover off the ground.

"Well, If they reject us then they might not let us rediscover your past and plus I was kind of hoping to find a book about me" I said melting her ice board. She fell and glared at me before standing up to walk.

"Oh" She said playing with my hand nervously. We walked in silence to the library. When we got there police we putting yellow "caution" tape around the library. A giant crowd stood around the library wondering why they were rejected entry.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but the Library is being inspected for weapons, bombs, and hideouts" Some dude with a blue jacket said rubbing his wrists.

"Okay well this isn't good," I said dialing Justin's number on my cell phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Justin said after the second ring.

"The Great Wielding Library is closed for inspection," I said thinking of another place to find out about old family history.

"Okay…um can you think of another place where it might be buried or stored?" He asked after calling Max's name.

"Luray Caverns!" I said jumping in excitement. Mitchie looked at me as if I had just grown another head.

"Um… isn't it closed?" Justin asked after drinking something.

"That makes our job a lot easier," I said grinning.

"Alright Max and I are coming to the library so you can explain your plan to us" Justin said sighing. 'Wow he knows me well' I thought nodding my head in agreement to my thoughts.

"Mitchie, we're gonna take a trip to Luray caverns" I said smiling as she slowly shook her head.

"Luray caverns are in Virginia," She said scratching her head.

"Yeah and we're gonna need everyone to help out" I said calling Caitlyn, Tess, Miley, and Mikayla. Justin and Max came a few minutes after I dialed Caitlyn's number on my phone

(15 Minutes later)

"So were gonna break into Luray Caverns and find history books about Mitchie's family and ours?" He asked for the fifth time. Miley and Mikayla walked up to us separated instead of together.

"Yeah, we're gonna make some new rock formations" I said sitting on the ground as Caitlyn and Tess walked up to us hand in hand. I filled them in on our mission.

"We can't blow up or harm a natural wonder," Caitlyn said shaking her head.

"Are you kidding me? Luray Caverns is a man-made cave you can tell where they blew it up or where they messed with it; they put their tools in coolers with crosses on them," I said crossing my arms.

"Alex isn't wrong," Mikayla, said playing with a leaf. "The cave is man-made but they make it so people think it's natural"

"Fine" Caitlyn and Justin said rolling their eyes.

"Can we go?" I asked standing up from our demented attempt at a circle.

"Yeah, I guess" Mitchie said standing with me.

"Tess?" I asked with pleading eyes

"I'm in" She said standing up.

"Caitlyn?"

"Sure I guess," She said standing up with Tess.

"Mikayla? Miley?" Mitchie asked turning to them.

"I'm in, who wouldn't want to blow up a giant cave?" Mikayla said grinning.

"I'll come" Miley said standing up.

"Yes!" I said pumping my fist in the air.

"We can fly or take an Earth train," Tess said yawning and stretching her arms.

"Earth train for half of the way then we can fly the rest of the way" Mikayla said burning the leaf in her hands.

"Alright I will drive for the whole ride," Justin said taking us underground. Justin, Max, and Caitlyn made an earth train deluxe. It had 5 mini tables, 10 chairs, 4 booths (with different tables), three passenger seats in the front, three bedrooms, water and fire waiters, butlers, and maids, and 2 mini bars with stages.

"Nice work guys" Mitchie said dragging me to a booth. Justin went to the driver's seat, Miley and Max went to two of the passenger seats, and Tess, Caitlyn, and Mikayla walked over to the booth Mitchie and I were in. The order went Caitlyn, Tess and Mikayla on one side, Mitchie, and me on the other.

"Miley broke up with you," Tess said just putting it out there. Caitlyn hit her on the head and sighed.

"Yeah" Mikayla said nodding her head. She put her head down on the table and sighed.

"Why?" Mitchie asked glancing up at Miley in the passenger seat

"She thinks I have a thing for Juliet," Mikayla said with the most depressing voice I have ever heard in my life.

"Will you guy help me get her back?" Mikayla asked ready to cry if denied.

"Okay, okay, okay hold up, cease-fire with the waterworks and sit up straight," Tess said shaking her head at Mikayla.

"Fine" Mikayla said grumbling under her breath. I was surprised at how well Mikayla can act.

"We can't help you with love, we can only encourage you," Caitlyn said tracing circles on the table.

"Fine" Mikayla said sighing.

"You should make her jealous," I said grinning.

"That could work" Tess said with Caitlyn nodding in agreement.

Caitlyn and Tess went to a bedroom leaving Mikayla with Mitchie and me.

"Well…bye" I said dragging Mitchie to another bedroom.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Tess practically tackled me on the bed.

"No kissy" I said covering my lips and pushing myself up to a sitting position.

"Ugh…hold on," Tess said leaving the room. 'What is she doing' I thought in confusion.

**(Tess's POV)**

"The bet was no kissing lips right?" I asked after running in Mitchie ad Alex's room.

"Well, we didn't really say but yeah, I guess" Mitchie said nodding. Alex looked at me and mouthed 'thank you so much'

"Good" I said nodding in Alex direction.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Tess came back in and jumped on me again.

"What?" I asked taking in her appearance 'hmm hot and sweaty Tess equals a sexy Tess and one happy Caitlyn Gellar' I thought grinning. Tess said nothing she just started kissing my neck. I moaned when her hands started massaging my stomach.

"N…no kissing…um…t…Tess" I moaned out trying to push her off me.

"I can't kiss your lips, Mitchie didn't say anything about any other body parts," Tess mumbled before sucking on my pulse point. When I tried to push her up by her shoulders, she took my wrists in her hands and held them above my head in a death grip.

"We're gonna get caught" I said struggling against her hold on my wrists.

"No were not, don't worry we are completely safe now stop talking" Tess said before kissing higher on my neck making me moan louder than before. I whimpered when she brought her knee down to my center.

"Guys come on! You need to get out here, I need to distribute communication watches, go over safety rules, and give everyone protective gear" Justin said banging on the door.

"Okay were coming!" Tess said after releasing my wrists from her death grip. We stood and started for the door.

"See that was fun for you and me" Tess said smirking at my disheveled form.

"Shut up, this isn't done, we're gonna finish when we get back" I growled before opening the door and walking out as if we were just talking.  
**(Mikayla's POV)**

When Caitlyn and Tess walked out Justin had already pulled the earth train to a stop.

"Okay, I'm gonna give everyone a watch, which has a communicator chip in it and a flashlight" Justin said before handing everyone a watch and flashlight.

"So like we can talk to each other right?" Alex asked putting her watch on her wrist.

"Yeah" Justin said before handing everyone what looked to be a slim bulletproof vest. 'Wow they make them non-bulky' I thought nodding in appreciation.

"Justin be realistic" Alex and Tess, said before handing theirs back. "I don't look good in a bullet proof vest," They said in unison again. I laughed when Caitlyn and Mitchie tried to air strangle them.

"Okay so what happens if a security guard comes with their guns, the bullet isn't not gonna bounce off of you it's gonna impale your skin" He said giving theirs back to them.

"Alright, fine hold on then" Alex said walking to one of the bedrooms. She came out three minutes later with a dark orange shirt on.

"I told you to put the vest on," he said obviously irritated with his sister.

"I did put it on and I put another shirt over it so it isn't obvious I have one on and because I look better with another shirt on," Alex said straightening the wrinkles on her shirt.

"Do you have any more shirts?" Tess asked walking over to Alex.

"Yeah" Alex said walking over to her bag. She pulled out seven more shirts and laid them out for Tess to see. Tess pulled a green one over her head, Miley took a blue one, Caitlyn took a dark red power rangers shirt and looked at Alex with an amused expression.

"Wow I used to watch this show when I was FIVE," Caitlyn said laughing. Miley and Tess snickered at Alex's expression. I smirked at her embarrassment.

"Well I think it's cute…kinda," Mitchie said walking over to Alex to give her a hug. She whispered something in her ear making Alex smile and nod.

"I want this one," Mitchie said tugging at Alex's dark orange shirt.

"Mitchie control yourself," Tess said covering her and Caitlyn's eyes. Alex and I laughed when Mitchie mumbled a quiet "Fuck off Tess", she tugged at Alex's shirt once more, and this time Alex let her take it. Alex took a dark blue and grey 'That's what she said' shirt.

"Okay the groups are Caitlyn and-"Justin got cut off by Tess's growl.

"-Tess" He finished walking over to Caitlyn for protection.

"Alex and Mitchie, and Miley and Mikayla" He said pointing to each one. I could see Miley stiffen out of the corner or my eye. I smirked in my head.

"Max and I will be a group," He added shaking Max to wake him up from his long nap.

"Okay then let's go" Caitlyn said pulling every above ground. Everyone flew over head and landing on the roof of the entrance.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

"Alright who can do the invisibility thing Mr. Guyie was talking about?" Alex asked looking around. Miley and Caitlyn raised their hands along with Alex.

"I can do the invisibility thing; my teacher Mrs. Desmilda taught us" Max said jumping around on the roof.

"Alright then were set," Tess, said clapping her hands together. Justin flew down from the roof and he came back up 6 minutes later with burnt security cameras. Miley, Caitlyn, Max, and Alex made their respective groups invisible.

"Okay its 8:30 now we should meet up here at 9:30," He said looking at his watch.

"Let's go," He said leading us to the steps leading to the Cavern.

"Split up" He said waving his hands in a weird scarecrow fashion. Alex and I walked down the steps, we flew to the giant piano, and Alex started making ice bombs to find the books. She threw a bomb and a giant piece of rock exploded upon contact.

"Alex!" I yelled glaring at her from my spot above the piano.

"What?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Can we try to not harm the rocks?" I asked softly before shifting some of the rocks with my earth control techniques.

"They don't care look," Alex said flying over to a giant column of rocks.

"Hey guys do you mind if I blow you up?" Alex asked patting the rocks. I rolled my eyes.

"No? Kay thanks" She said throwing another ice bomb. We were clearing and moving rocks for a while until Alex stopped and called my name.

"Mitchie" Alex said shifting rocks over with her hands.

"Look" She said grabbing what looked to be a briefcase. She flew to the ground to give me a better look.

"What the hell" Alex said hitting it a few times with her hand. The briefcase floated a few inches above her hands and glowed light blue before falling into her hands.

"Awesome we have a locked briefcase," I said shaking it a bit. Alex shook her head smiling at me. I put it on the floor and took her hands leading her to a chair shaped rock. Alex sat down and patted the space next to her. I smiled at her and sat in her lap.

"So earlier when you whispered "Do you want to have an exciting night" what did you mean by exciting?" She asked smiling at the very recent memory.

_**Flashback**_

_**(Mitchie's POV)**_

"_I think it's cute…kinda," I said walking over to my uncomfortable girlfriend. I hugged her and whispered "Do you want to have an exciting night" She smiled and nodded .I tugged at her shirt and said, "I want this one"_

"_Mitchie control yourself," Tess said covering her and Caitlyn's eyes. _

"_Fuck off Tess" I said making Alex and Mikayla laugh._

_**End Flashback**_

**(Alex's POV)**

"I meant when everything is done today we can go night surfing" Mitchie said putting her arms around my neck.

"Well if you are gonna be wearing a bikini then how can I say no," I said sighing as she leaned her head against my neck.

"It's almost 9:30, we should head back," She said hesitantly lifting herself from my lap. She tripped and fell back down on me making the invisibility shield I put around us disappear.

"Alright" I said mentally cursing Justin for giving us such a short amount of time. I stood and smiled at her.

"Hey Luray Caverns is closed!" A guard yelled shining a flashlight over to us. I felt Mitchie stiffen next to me. He pulled a gun out and aimed. I moved in front of Mitchie.

"Not much we can do, a fire shield won't work, I can't keep an earth shield up long enough to protect us, and the bullet would go through an ice shield," I whispered to Mitchie looking at the person through my peripheral vision.

"Well can't you slow the bullet down and redirect it with wind?" Mitchie asked griping onto my shirt in fear.

"Yeah but it still might hit me" I said trying to get my breathing under control.

"It's worth a shot," She said rubbing my shoulder. She backed up to give me space.

"You can do it," She added making me smile. The person shot the bullet and it seemed like time slowed down. I sent wind and air against the bullet but it would not slow down. I gathered water in the air and froze the bullet. It slowed down a little and hit me hard enough to make me fall backwards. 'Ouch' I thought sending a fireball at the person from the ground.

"That's it," He said bringing out a pistol. I could not slow it down anymore I was too tired and Mitchie does not know how to freeze moving things yet.

"Fuck" I said bracing myself for pain. When it did not come, I looked up to see the person on the lying unconscious on the ground. When I looked behind me, I saw Mitchie on the ground unconscious also.

"Hey wake up" I said shaking her heated body. Her body temperature was rising at an increasingly fast pace.

"Mitchie, please wake up" I said freezing my hands so I would not be burned. I picked her up and carried her to the entrance.

**(Tess's POV)**

"I can't find anything," I said frowning. Caitlyn had given up on finding something a few minutes ago. I sat down in the middle of floor and crossed my arms in defeat. Caitlyn walked and sat next to me.

"So…" I said looking at the walls. I was waiting for an opening to continue our earlier activity.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Caitlyn asked looking at me in boredom. I smirked and pushed her down on the ground so she was lying on her back.

"This" I said straddling her waist. I leaned down and kissed her neck. Caitlyn struggled under me.

"Tess there is no way we can do that in here, we're gonna get caught" She said shaking her head away from my lips. She pushed against my shoulders to make me get up. I took her wrists and pinned them over her head for the second time today.

"Do you really want me to stop?" I whispered in her ear before placing kisses along her jaw line.

"Um…wha" Caitlyn asked with her eyes closed. I sucked on her pulse point and pulled away. I released her wrists and sat up still straddling her waist.

"Why…did you…stop?" Caitlyn asked with a small frown on her face.

"You asked me too," I said smiling at her frustration. I laughed when I heard a small whine followed by an 'oh my fuck I'm stupid'

"Don't worry when we get back on the train you can do whatever you want to me after I am done" I said leaning down to kiss her neck again. I stood and walked over to a wall. Caitlyn followed me and sat down in-between my legs. Caitlyn played with my hands and leaned back as I put my arms around her small form. I started kissing and sucking on her neck. She groaned and tilted her head to give me more access. I smiled and kissed her pulse point before looking at my watch.

"It's almost 9:30 we should go," I said rubbing Caitlyn's arms. Caitlyn just snuggled into my arms and readjusted her head.

"Aww you're sleeping" I whispered smiling at the peaceful girl in my arms. I stood pulling her up with me. I picked her up and carried her to the entrance.

**(Miley's POV)**

"No more" Mikayla whined flying down from the rocks. 'I miss her' I thought smiling at her voice.

"Mikayla come on you only blew up 27 rocks," I said flying down to the floor at few feet away from Mikayla.

"It is hard to make bombs, thank you very much," She said rubbing her hands against her pants.

"Okay I'll help you," I said walking over to her tired form. I tripped and I would have face planted if Mikayla had not caught me.

"Thanks" I said looking up at her. Our faces were so close I could smell her strawberry breath. Her arms were around my waist and I was sure she was nervous.

"Um…yeah" Mikayla said hesitantly pulling away. 'No way' I thought pulling her back. I kissed her while resting my arms around her neck and her arms tightening around my waist.

"Um…I…we…I…uh we should go meet Justin it's almost 9:30" I said detaching myself from her and speed walking to the entrance with her trailing slightly behind.

'I should get slapped because the only reason she is sad is because I am such a douche' I thought sadly taking note of her quite sniffling. 'I made her cry, I really am a douche' I thought quickly glancing back at her sad and depressed form.

'I am so messed up' I thought as we neared the entrance.

**Yo, Yo, Yo people, what's up?**

**Updating is gonna be slow since school has started and that is why this one I extra long.**

**This is the longest one so far.**

**A new story may or may not be in the works I can't decide if I should or should not write it.**

**1:18 in the morning and I am so fucking tired. **

**School tomorrow oh no!**

**I finished this chapter for you guys**

**Ad3n****: Thanks and did you know face book might be shutting down on March 15 or the dude might sell it.**

**Goodnight guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Chapter 10**

**(Alex's POV)**

I had the briefcase in my hand and I was carrying Mitchie with the case under her. Her body temperature was still increasing and I had to keep freezing my hands to prevent burns. When I reached the meeting place, everyone was already there. Justin and Max pulled everyone underground and into the earth train so we would not be in public.

"Alex why are you and Mitchie so…Holy shit." Tess said looking at Mitchie as I walked in with her in my arms.

"What happened" Mikayla said placing her hands over Mitchie; her hands glowed purple but Mitchie did not wake up.

"A guard found us and shot at me; I slowed it down when it hit me and Mitchie did something to the guy before he shot again," I said dropping the case. I took the first shirt off and looked at the bullet lodged in my bulletproof vest. I took it out and gave it too Max so he could disassemble it to see if there was any poison in or on it.

"Okay I took a medical elective last year," Caitlyn, said leading me to a bedroom.

"No just help Mitchie first but be careful her body temperature is rising really fast," I muttered walking to a different room after laying Mitchie down on the bed. Tess and Mikayla followed me to the room.

"What?" I asked taking my bulletproof vest off and looking at the scars and bruises on my chest.

"Wow, stupid vest" I said sitting on the bed.

"Alright Mikayla can you go get a few ace bandages and some gauze" Tess said walking out the room only to come back later with a silver bottle.

"Okay Alex chill and relax" Tess said walking toward me slowly.

"Why?" I asked backing away until I was on the other side of the bed.

"I got the bandages and gauze…" Mikayla said walking into the room. Tess growled and lunged for me. I rolled away and jumped off the bed on the other side with Mikayla.

"What is in there?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Um…stuff," She said shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. I am sure it can't hurt me.

"Okay" I said standing up straight and jumping over the bed to get to her.

"Lie on the bed" She said motioning with the bottle. She took some gauze from Mikayla and walked over to me.

"Is this gonna sting" I asked ready to move.

"Nope and it even smells like flowers" Tess said wetting the gauze with the silver bottle stuff. She dabbed some on a cut on my stomach.

"Ow the fuck is that?" I yelled from the stinging pain on my stomach.

"Rubbing Alcohol" She said dabbing more on my chest and stomach.

"You said it wouldn't sting" I whined closing my eyes. "And it doesn't smell like flowers" I said scratching my arm.

"Well people lie in life get over it," Tess said smirking at my discomfort. Mikayla helped Tess wrap ace bandages around my chest and stomach

"Alex we need your help," Miley said running to our room. We ran to Mitchie's room to see her skin glowing red and orange.

"I think her body is on a lock down type stage," Miley said fanning her face.

"Can you decrease her body temperature?" I'm not good at freezing people," Caitlyn said with sweat running down her face.

"Yeah, yeah sure" I said walking over to the bed. It seemed to get hotter as I walked closer to her. I held my hand out and tried freezing her body as a whole. My hand glowed light blue and her body stopped glowing red and orange.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

It is so cold and empty here. I can faintly hear Alex talking but I can only hear 'Wake' and 'Mitchie'. I feel lost. I cannot open my eyes or move. I want to move, open my eyes and be warm but it seems my body wants me to be alone forever.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

Alex managed to bring Mitchie's increasing temperature to a standstill and we have people on shifts to watch her. I still need to look over Alex to make sure she is okay.

"Guys we're here" Justin said pulling everyone above ground. Alex led us to a lake Mitchie found on Google earth.

"Why is it so dark out?" Tess asked looking at the sky.

"Tess it's night time" I said preparing a medical circle. I heard Alex walk across the lake and make an earth tent.

"Alex, wait up" Tess said running after her. 'Thanks for the help guys' I thought shaking my head at the lack of help I am getting.

"Mikayla, can you come here?" I have an idea," I said waving Mikayla over to the medical circle.

"Yeah, what's up?" She said jogging over.

"I need you to make a bathtub with rocks," I said pointing to the ground.

"Are you kidding me? Now is not the time to be taking a bath Caitlyn" Come on now use your head," She said crossing her arms in confusion. I could hear Miley giggle in the background.

"Just do it Mikayla," I said after getting Justin to carry Mitchie over to the bathtub. He gently laid her in the tub and stepped back.

"Miley do you remember how to summon the water from the grass?" I asked thinking of another solution if she did not.

"Yeah" She said forcing all of the water in one giant water sphere in the air and gently pouring it in the tub. She then summoned water from the lake to replenish the grass.

"Why the grass" She asked shaking her head.

"Lake water is too thick and grass water is more pure" Mr. Robrow would be disappointed," I said smirking. She scoffed and turned after flipping me off.

"What are we doing" Mikayla asked yawning and stretching.

"We are going to drown Mitchie with ice," I said warming the water the water to match Mitchie's body temperature.

"Caitlyn…what the hell are you smoking" Mikayla asked shaking me by my shoulders.

"Just shut up and watch," I said lightly pushing her away from me. Justin laid Mitchie down in the tub, the water had a red glow, and after her face had submerged, the water glowed green. I froze the water and waited for a few seconds. Mitchie shot out of the water and was gasping for air.

"Genius…I know, I'm that amazing," I said lifting my arms in awe of myself.

**(Tess's POV) (While Caitlyn is reviving Mitchie)**

Alex was throwing a fireball off the walls when I got to her tent.

"If that had hit me, I would've smacked you so hard against that wall," I said shaking my head and killing her fireball.

"Shut up… so you and Caitlyn are stepping it up" Alex said smirking.

"Jealous?" I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever" She said lying down on her back. I joined her on the floor and drew earth patterns in the walls.

"I need to move around, I am way too bored," Alex said after a moment of silence. She stood up to move but she tripped on my leg and fell right on top of me, I could feel her lips on mine for a brief second. Caitlyn and Mitchie chose that time to walk in and make the situation even worse. They looked straight at us for a few seconds until Caitlyn decided to break the silence.

"Wha…I….gotta go" Caitlyn said sighing and walking out of the tent.

"You're such a bitch Tess," Mitchie said shaking her head.

"What, I didn't do anything" I said throwing my hands up in disbelief.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore," Mitchie said with tears starting to fall down her face.

"Alex, I hate you," Mitchie said glaring at Alex.

"Wait I-"Alex started but Mitchie cut her off.

"Go to hell asshole" Mitchie said burning the earth tent down. She ran after turning to glare at us one more time.

"Go after Caitlyn" Alex said after a few moments of silence.

"Go after Mitchie" I said standing up to catch up with Caitlyn. I could hear Alex run out after me to search for Mitchie.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn wait up!" I yelled after making fire propellers to help me catch up with her. I used the fire propellers until I was right behind her. I ran behind her all the way to the school. She flew up to a window, unlocked it, and landed inside.

"Caitlyn, If you don't stop to listen then I'm gonna tackle you" I said flying around to the other side of the building. I climbed through the window just as Caitlyn rounded a corner. I ran toward her and she started to turn but I tackled her to the ground with her screaming in my ear the whole time.

"Are you gonna listen to me now?" I asked pinning her with her hands above her head.

"No, now get off" She screamed lighting her whole body on fire.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore," She said filling the hallway with water. I panicked; I hate water, I'm gonna drown even though I can control the elements water and I don't seem to agree and even though I would last longer under water than most mortals I still hate water. I braced myself for the feeling of water filling my lungs. When it hit me, I spun into a circle. The whole hallway was blue and cloudy when I was under the water. I was flinging my arms around trying to find air or make her stop whichever one came first. After a couple of minutes had passed, she stopped and I fell to the ground.

"I really hate you," She said leaning against the wall for support. That probably took a lot of her energy. I was watching her through blurry vision. I could see her clench her fists, maybe for round two. I tried to scream for help but I only managed a strangled cry. I lay on the floor because I was incapable of doing anything else.

"Sorry" I whispered trying to say it louder.

"Shut up" She said filling the hallway with water once more. When she stopped, I twitched and I let out another strangled cry. I tried to stand through the haziness so I could talk to Caitlyn better. I spit the extra water from my mouth. I started to throw up on the floor. I fell back to the ground and coughed.

"Tess…I…we have to go" She said running over to me and lifting me in her arms.

"The color is draining from your face," She whispered.

"I hate water," I said trying to make it sound as clear as I could.

"I'm sorry," She said pushing the doors of the school open.

"I'm fine," I whispered closing my eyes as she flew to the Starbucks near Tribeca. When we got to Starbucks she set me, down outside against the wall. I could hear her take her phone out to text everyone else.

"Justin's coming to help," She said as I just merely nodded my head. Talking just wasn't an option at this point.

**(Alex's POV) (While Caitlyn was practically drowning Tess)**

When I found Mitchie, she was sitting in a circle of fire. She was levitating a few rocks when I walked closer.

"Alex, I don't think we can be together anymore," She said as she turned her body to face me.

"Mitchie, I fell on Tess after I tried to stand up" I said walking over to her and sitting across from her circle. I heard her crack her fist and pound the ground with her fists and an earth golem rose from the ground.

"Whoa…I should…um…go" I said standing up and backing away. The golem stomped the ground and I fell back to the ground. It picked me up by my shirt and flung me into a tree. The tree cracked in half as I went sailing through it.

"Paper covers rock or in this case lightning but I'm not good at lightning so…I might kill myself," I said picking myself off the ground. I could see Mitchie stand up and make herself a watchtower from the ground.

"Well at least it's dark out so that makes it a little bit easier," I said running away from the golem to buy myself some time. The ground started to rumble and I ran faster. A giant rock wall formed in front of me and I ran right into it.

"Really Mitchie, do you want me to get killed?" I yelled throwing my hands up in exasperation. I could feel rain start to fall from the sky. 'I am so going to get her back for this' I thought shaking my head.

"Alright lightning don't let me die today," I said rubbing my hands together in preparation for the lightning. I closed my eyes and shifted into my long-range lightning attack stance. I could feel fire start to form in front of me. The fire was getting hotter and hotter by the second. It started to crackle and buzz. I contained the lightning between my hands and I let it go straight for the golem. I opened my eyes to see the golem dodge the lightning and get bigger.

"You mister golem are one fucked up rock" I yelled thinking of something I could do that won't get me killed. The golem started to glow red and light blue.

"Self destruction, c'mon Mitchie" I yelled trying to think of ways to protect myself from dying. When the golem exploded the only thing, I could do was hold my hands in front of my face. I fell to the ground and slipped into in giant sea of unconsciousness.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

As soon as I saw Alex's limp body fall to the ground, I climbed down from my watchtower and ran toward her. When I reached her body, I checked her for a pulse. I breathed in relief when I found her pulse. I called Justin but instead I get max coming to Alex's rescue.

**(Max's POV)**

I came to Mitchie and Alex to see Mitchie over Alex's limp body.

"Holy shit what did you do?" I asked picking Alex up in my arms.

"I summoned an earth golem when I was mad at her," Mitchie said in a small voice.

"I figured you to be the last person to hurt her" Disappointment" I said shaking my head.

"Well let's go," I said motioning for Mitchie to follow me.

"Really, I can come?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, well you are her girl…friend?" I said trying to find the right word for this.

"Come on" I said careful to keep Alex in front of me as we flew too Justin who according to my phone was heading to Caitlyn and Tess._ 'If someone dies, life is really gonna suck for Caitlyn and or Mitchie'_

**(Mikayla's POV)**

"Miley can I talk to you?" I asked after Miley and I sat in silence while Caitlyn and the now revived Mitchie ran away.

"Yeah we need too," She said taking my hand and leading me to Alex and Tess's tent after they ran out to catch their girl…friends. _'Yeah I have no idea what to call them anymore' _I thought as Miley pulled me into the tent.

**My story is starting to confuse me.**

**I kinda get what is going on but not really.**

**If anyone wants to explain what they think is happening then please be my guest.**

**Happy Late New Year**

**I am trying to work on a Valentines special that I will release on or near Valentine's Day.**

**I am sorry for the slow updates but I have a lot of homework (some of it is not even getting finished) and I have Midterms for the next few weeks.**

**If anyone has ideas to give me for this story then please share**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Chapter 11**

**(Justin's POV)**

Tess and Alex are slowly recovering with daily checkups and now they have some use of their powers.

**(Tess's POV)**

I am actually scared of Caitlyn and now Mitchie too. Alex and I are trying to avoid them and each other too. I am currently talking to Mikayla about her talk with Miley.

"So wait, she just forgot, she ever broke up with you?" I asked for the third time today.

"Yeah" Mikayla said nodding.

"That doesn't really seem like Miley though; I'm not saying I don't want you guys together but that seems kinda out of character for Miley" I said frowning.

"Well maybe" She said sitting up from her position on the bed. I was currently at Mikayla's house, enjoying her orange room.

"Wait, I need to see that briefcase!" I said standing up off the bed.

"Tell everyone to meet up and Encoders, okay?" I said tossing Mikayla her phone.

"Okay" She said texting everyone else.

"Can you fly yet?" She asked opening the window.

"Nope, can I ride on your back?" I asked pulling my jacket on.

"Yeah sure" She said jumping out the window. She then floated back up to the window so I could get on.

"You are now flying 'Air Mikayla' please keep your hands and legs next to your body," She said passing the school.

"Dork" I said rolling my eyes. She laughed and did a few flips in the air.

"You are now free to move about the cabin," She said landing in front of Encoders. Everyone was there and Alex was flying up on Justin's back with the brief case. We went in and Caitlyn, Alex, Miley and Max went to get food.

"Guys I think we need to open this briefcase" I said sitting at one of the booths. Everyone else followed and Justin and Max pulled two chairs up to the table. I do not think anyone wanted to sit on anyone's lap, well except for Miley. A chorus of" okay's" came from the group and Justin opened it.

"Different pieces of something?" Mitchie said tilting her head.

"Let me see" Alex said taking the pieces out and underneath the pieces there was a map.

"There are like 8 other briefcases circled on this map," Caitlyn said taking the map in her hands.

"Here" Alex said handing me her creation.

"What is this?" I asked looking it over in my hands.

"I remember Ms. Gayle saying something about the cases of creation and when they are put together properly the one who has them can like control and distribute powers" Alex said taking it back from me.

"She was talking to some guy after school once and I was there for detention roaming around in the halls," Alex said pressing a few buttons on it.

"We need to get to the river," She said disassembling it and putting it back in the briefcase with the map.

"There are too many people here," She said motioning for everyone to file out of the booth.

"Alright Mikayla come on" I said jumping on her back.

**(Mikayla's POV)**

"Caitlyn and Mitchie were staring at you and Alex the whole time," I said flying pass the school again.

"Is it wrong to still like her?" Tess asked sighing.

"No, just be careful around Caitlyn" I said shaking my head.

"I know," She said as we landed.

**(Alex's POV)**

"Guys we have to find the rest of those briefcases because I think Ms. Gayle has two or three of them," I said rubbing my hands together. Justin was looking something up in one of his pocket books for nerds.

"We need to go Apple Picking," Justin said bringing everyone underground to the Earth train.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

When we got underground, I immediately went into one of the bedrooms. I flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Five seconds later Alex walks in and she seats herself on the edge of the bed.

"Hey…Caitlyn" She says waving awkwardly. I glance at her in acknowledgment.

"Have you come to kiss me now?" I ask softly, still staring blankly the ceiling.

"I didn't kiss her," Alex said turning to face me fully.

"That wasn't my question…" I said adjusting the pillow under my head.

"I didn't-"She started but I cut her off.

"I wouldn't mind if you did," I said sitting up to look at her.

"Caitlyn…I…no" She stuttered shaking her head.

"Alex, shut up" I said before moving toward her. Her eyes widened and she started moving back until she met the wall. I let my face rest in front of hers for two seconds before I let my lips crash into hers. Her hands immediately met my shoulders in protest. I took her hands in mine and held them against the wall.

"Caitlyn sto-"She began but I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth.

"Mmmph!" I could feel her body rising in temperature quickly. I let my body drop in temperature so I wouldn't be burned. I heard a small gasp but it could have been the reaction for hot meeting cold.

"OW! Alex, what was that?" I said jumping back from her. She shocked me.

**(Alex's POV)**

So this is what I get for trying to apologize. This is so screwed up.

"That was for kissing me!" I said moving off the bed.

"Tess kissed you, so I wanted to see why she doesn't want me anymore!" She yelled jumping off the bed.

"I didn't kiss her," A soft voice said breaking our concentration on each other. We looked at the door to see Tess standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

**(Caitlyn's POV)**

"I'm gonna go…" Alex said pointing to the door. She tripped on her foot on the way to the door and stumbled a bit.

"I didn't…I was just gonna give you space but I just couldn't, please don't hurt me" Tess said moving from the doorway to stand in front of me.

"But I saw-"I began. She cut me off.

"I tripped and fell on her Caitlyn!" Tess said in exasperation.

"What can I do to prove that to you?!" She asked running her hands through her hair.

"Let me kiss you" I said taking her wrists in my hands. She flinched a little and nodded.

"I will never hurt you again, I promise," I whispered before letting my lips gently fall against hers. I felt her wriggle her hands free and rest them around my neck. She started leading me backwards back to the bed.

"Hey guys we-WOAH!" Alex said covering her eyes with her hand after she opened the door completely.

"Why is someone always interrupting us?" Tess whispered against my lips. I grinned at her frustration.

"Its fine, the door to my room has a lock on it," I whispered, chuckling at her small blush.

**(Alex's POV)**

"Well since you guys are good…you guys can be a team" I said backing out of the room with my eyes still covered. I made my way back to Justin with Caitlyn and Tess following.

"Alright well everyone can just take the same partner they had last time" Justin said handing everyone bulletproof vests again.

"Now we are looking for more briefcases" Justin said pulling his vest on.

"Hey Alex, do you still have those shirts?" Mikayla asked slipping her vest on.

"Yeah" I said walking over to one of the booths and pulling a box from under it.

"Are you gonna put one on?" Caitlyn asked pulling a shirt over the vest.

"There's no point" I said before pulling everyone above ground.

"Let's go" I said motioning for everyone to follow Justin. We walked into the apple farm and paid for buckets so we would not look suspicious.

"Alright, everyone split up with your partner" Justin said leading max to the green apples.

"Well let's go" Mitchie said leading me to the taller trees. We each picked seven apples and sat down to rest.

"Alex-"Mitchie started running a hand through her hair.

"Caitlyn seems to know the truth" I said burning an apple with my hand.

"Alex, stop" Mitchie said sighing.

"Mitchie, I didn't kiss Tess; Whether or not you believe me is up to you but I know the truth; Now let's just find this stupid brief case so we can go" I said standing up and walking in the direction of the green apples.

**(Mitchie's POV)**

We walked on in silence until we met Caitlyn and Tess and an intersection, I noticed they were holding hands.

"Have you guys found anything?" Caitlyn asked setting her bucket down.

"Nothing yet, what about you?" Alex said leading us over to the taller trees. Caitlyn just shook her head in response to Alex's question.

"Hey, look!" Tess said pointing to a briefcase balancing on a branch of a tall tree.

"Well, damn I can't exactly fly up there can I?" Alex said looking at the civilians picking apples on other trees.

"Then, climb stupid" Caitlyn said walking over to the tree.

"Okay, Caitlyn give Alex a boost up" Tess said leaning against a nearby tree.

"Why does she get to climb?" Caitlyn said pouting.

"Because you're on punishment for what you did earlier," Tess said crossing her arms. Caitlyn blushed and helped Alex up on the tree. Alex swung her leg up on a higher branch and used her arms to pull her body up on the branch. She stood and balanced for a second before jumping to a higher branch; '_A little too high for normal humans'_ I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"Alex!" I shouted. She turned and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" She yelled back. She jumped again and used her arms to pull herself up.

"Hey, stop staring at her ass" Tess whispered, tapping my shoulder. Alex had to stretch her arm and lean up on her toes to reach the briefcase. Once she got a grip on the case, she lost her balance and fell through the branches. She reached the ground before anyone had a chance to move.

"Oh my god" Caitlyn and I said at the same time while Tess picked Alex up off the ground silently.

"We should get back to Justin," Tess said starting for a hidden area. Once she found one Caitlyn pulled us underground wordlessly.

**I apologize for the long wait.**

**I had writers block, high school, family problems, and girlfriend problems.**

**I have a question for everyone: Who knows what's gonna happen since Caitlyn and Tess are together again?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Chapter 12**

**(Alex's POV)**

Everything is somewhat dark here. It feels like I am dreaming.

"She's here!" A voice to my right said. I stood and surveyed my surroundings. I was in a medium sized room and it seemed as if the walls were oozing darkness.

"Hey, where the hell am I?" I asked standing up. My movements seemed sluggish and slowed down.

"We have very important information for you," A voice on my left said ignoring my question.

"I just want to know where the fuck I am!" I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Hey, you're safe here" A softer voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw what seemed to be a shadow form of Mitchie.

"Mitchie…?" I asked lifting my hand to cradle her face. She smiled and leaned into my touch.

"I'm dream Mitchie, the real Mitchie is awake in reality trying to wake you up" She said touching my cheek.

"Why aren't you mad at me too?" I asked running my hands through her hair.

"I know what actually happened, I can forgive you," She said smiling.

"Where is dream Alex?" I asked searching for my shadowy twin.

"You are dream Alex and real Alex whenever you're in your own dreams," She said chucking at my enthusiasm.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around once more.

"You know that room you usually dream about? Well here it is," She said letting her hand swoop across the room.

"What happened to it?" I asked frowning a bit.

"Well Katherine Gayle has 3 of the cases of creation and it has upset the balance of your mind," Mitchie said taking my hand in hers and leading me to a door.

"Where are we going?" I asked letting her lead us in darkness.

"The other side of this room" She said opening the door. We crossed over, everything was brighter, and there wasn't any darkness. I looked back at Mitchie and saw her looking nervously around the bright room. She was brighter as well and she look like real Mitchie except she was wearing all white. She was beautiful.

"What's wrong?" I asked kissing her hand. She gave me a small smile.

"I can't stay here for too long or else I'll forget everything," She said sadly. I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"The deal was…if I stay in the dark room I can remember everything about you and everything that happens to you; but if I stay in the light room then I forget everything and I'll disappear from your dreams to forever reside in the light room" She said looking down.

"Who's deal?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Katherine's…she made it as soon as she got the first case; She can control dreams with one case" Mitchie said not meeting my eyes.

"We can stay if you-"She started as she tried to lead me further through the light room. I pushed her back into the dark room and pushed her up against the door kissing her hard.

"We're not staying anywhere that makes you upset," I said growling. Her hands were around my waist and I had my hands on the wall effectively trapping her.

"But we-"She began before I cut her off with more kisses.

"Not. If. Your. Upset" I said kissing her between each word.

"Okay" She said softly smiling at me.

"Tess! Miley!" Mitchie yelled taking my hand once more and leading me to where I woke up.

"What!" They yelled back walking into my line of sight.

"You guys can talk now," Mitchie said intertwining our fingers. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I was glad for the room of darkness.

"Alright then, I have 2 things to say; One, she is totally blushing right now and two, Alex once you get back up to the surface you have to go to Mt. St. Helens with real Tess, real Mitchie, and real Caitlyn" Tess said showing me a vision of the volcano erupting. _'Well damn'_ I said thinking of a fiery death.

"Okay, once you get up there tell real Mikayla that dream Miley loves her and to go to the Ice Caverns with real Miley, real Justin, and real Max; Oh and also tell real Miley to get the stick out of her ass and get back together with real Mikayla" Miley said showing me the beautiful Ice Caverns.

"How about we switch?" I asked giving dream Miley a hopeful smile.

"Trust me, you might not want to for reasons you will see if you succeed" She said shaking her head.

"Okay Alex, I guess it's time to go back up then" Mitchie said before letting go of my hand. I kissed her one more time and stepped back.

"Go" Tess, said pointing upwards. _'How' _I asked myself. I started jumping upwards and reaching toward the ceiling.

"How the fuck do I get there!" I yelled in frustration.

"Tess stop being mean" Mitchie said crossing her arms.

"Fine" She said grinning. She made a capsule from the Earth, Fire, Water and Air elements.

"Step in" She said still grinning at me.

"Bitch" I mumbled before stepping into the capsule. Tess just simply smiled and sent me up towards the surface.

**(Mitchie's POV) **

"Mitchie, Mitchie stop" Tess said restraining me from the room the Alex was currently in.

"I don't want her to die," I said for the seventh time.

"She won't because she has an amazing medical specialist," Tess said picking me up of her shoulder as I kicked the air.

"Caitlyn is not a medical specialist," I said crossing my arms. The door to Alex's room opened and Caitlyn emerged from it.

"Is she okay?" I asked breathing heavily from the wrestling match that took place seconds ago.

"She's moving her eyebrows…and her fingers," Caitlyn said looking dead tired.

"Can I see her yet?" I asked leaning out of Tess's arms.

"Yeah, sure" Caitlyn said yawning. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Tess let me go and I walked into Alex's room. When I walked in she was frowning and her fingers were clenched tightly. Tess walked in with Caitlyn, who was sleeping in her arms.

"She's really cold…" I said touching her face lightly and frowning. Caitlyn opened an eye at my statement.

"She shouldn't be" Caitlyn said motioning for Tess to let her down. Caitlyn walked over to Alex's sleeping form and touched her arm.

"Her temperature is dropping…Mitchie I'm gonna ask you to do something and you need to do it carefully" Caitlyn said checking Alex's heartbeat.

"Okay" I said moving next to her.

"I want you to shock her," Caitlyn said putting her hands on Alex's wrist.

"O-okay" I said warming up my hands. I moved my hands over Alex's chest and I could already feel electricity in my hands. Her body twitched and her eyes opened. When she realized what we were about to do she jerked her wrist out of Caitlyn's grip and put it over her chest as my hands touched her arm.

"Oh shit!" She yelled cradling her now burned arm.

"Oh My God Alex, I am so so so sorry!" I said hugging her, mindful of her arm.

"I'll be okay Mitchie, don't worry" Alex said giving me a smile.

"Caitlyn can you get everyone in here, I had the weirdest dream" Alex said lying back on the bed.

"Yeah…" She said walking into Tess on her way out. Tess steadied her and opened the door.

"Alex, you okay?" Tess said slowly.

"Yeah, I know where the next two briefcases are" Alex said levitating off the bed to stand up. Once everyone entered the room, Caitlyn and Mikayla started to wrap Alex's arm with a bandage while she talked.

"Alright so in my dream I was told that there's a case in the Ice Caverns and there's one in Mt. St. Helens," Alex said patting her now bandaged arm." I also was told that it's best if Mikayla and Miley go to the Ice Caverns in California and Mitchie, Tess, Caitlyn, and I go to Mt. St. Helens in Washington" Alex said running her hands through her hair.

"What do we do?" Justin asked leaning against the door. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Steal cases from Ms. Gayle" Alex said pulling everyone above ground. We were in California near the Ice caverns.

"Okay then, Max and I are heading back," Justin, said nodding.

"We'll break into the school…I don't think anyone has ever broken IN to school" Max said grinning. They both jumped in the air and flew off.

"Hey, if you guys need us to save your asses…just call" Alex said smirking over her at Mikayla and Miley should as she walked in the direction of Washington. Tess, Caitlyn, and I watched Mikayla and Miley fly into the caverns. We caught up to Alex and quietly walked in the direction of the Volcano.

"Alright, we need a faster form of transportation" Tess said after a while.

"Tess, as much as I like you I refuse to fly with you on my back," Caitlyn said holding Tess's hand.

"Watch this" Alex said before punching her fists into the ground. She gripped the rock beneath her and brought it up for us to see.

"It's called rock boarding, it's not exactly rocket science," She said sarcastically. She balanced herself on the board for a few seconds and rode off. Caitlyn, Tess and I followed her example and rode off after her.

**(Mikayla's POV)**

When Miley and I entered the cave, we were immediately engulfed in a maze of ice. I lit my hands ablaze and held them to the ice.

"Mikayla stop" She said pulling me back from the ice. I let the flame on my hands die down.

"Why?" I asked leading us further into the maze.

"I really don't think you want to be arrested for burning the ice caverns to the ground," She said stopping in front of a big column of ice. I could see a briefcase balancing itself on top of the column.

"Well damn try again later" I said starting for the other direction. She pulled me back and scanned the area for witnesses.

"Come on" She said pulling me up along the column. We ascended and once we got too the top Miley's grip on my arm tightened.

"Hey, I still need circulation in my arm" I said tapping her shoulder to get her attention. The ice beneath us rumbled and we started to rise.

"Why isn't anything ever easy…?" I asked shaking my head. A giant hand swiped at us and we were thrown from the column to the air. I felt the grip on my arm loosen. When I flew to the front of the beast, I could see the briefcase locked in ice where its eye should have been. In its other eye socket there was a small cage holding Miley. She was lying on the bottom knocked out. 'Ant meet boot' I thought lighting my hands ablaze once more. I began firing fireballs at the beast but that quickly proved to be ineffective. The beast slapped me with its giant hand and I almost blacked out for a second. My shoulder was bloody and I just simply slid my shirtsleeve over it.

"Just a scratch" I muttered holding my wounded shoulder. I lifted myself off the ground and steadied myself. I felt the beast grab me with its hand. It squeezed and my vision went blurry. I could hear someone's voice screaming my name but I was too far-gone to recognize it. I could faintly make out Miley hitting the bars of her cage, screaming in my direction. _'I'm glad I got the chance to see her one more time' _I thought before my mind fell over the edge into darkness.

**(Miley's POV)**

I woke up to the ice giant squeezing Mikayla to death in its fist. I sparked my body aflame and melted the bottom of the cage. I flew to the face of the ice giant, flew into its mouth, and melted the giant from the inside out. I caught Mikayla as she fell from the air. As we landed on the ground, I spotted the briefcase, soaked in water, on the ground. I picked the case up off the ground and set out on a search for a place to rest. _'Damn giant taking all of my _energy' I thought hauling Mikayla along looking for a resting place.

**(Alex's POV)**

When we reached the top of the volcano, I looked into the volcano and saw a briefcase standing on a piece of rock.

"Right, who wants to get the case?" I asked before the volcano rumbled and shook violently. We were thrown into the volcano by its violent tremors. I caught myself on a ledge and caught Caitlyn with my hand. Tess was holding onto a ledge with one hand and holding Mitchie with the other. I surveyed my surroundings and saw different chambers leading to the briefcase.

"Tess, you need to swing yourself and Mitchie into the chambers," I said before doing so myself. Caitlyn and I landed on the ground hard. Tess and Mitchie fell after us, hitting the ground softer than we did.

"I have no control over my powers, it's too hot to concentrate," I said wiping the sweat off my face.

"Let's split up and find an easier way too the briefcase" Tess said grabbing Caitlyn's hand and leading her down the path next to us. _'They're just going to make-out somewhere' _I said narrowing my eyes at their retreating bodies.

"I can still use my powers," Mitchie said spinning fire in her hand.

"Good, we'll need it," I said leading her around the different chambers. After the third chamber, we were stopped by fire hounds and three people in black.

"I can get the hounds," Mitchie said making an earth shield to protect her body from their attacks. I turned to the three guys and cracked my fist.

"Don't make me use my secret weapon," I said stretching my arm. One of the guys stepped forward and I stepped back to Mitchie.

"Alright Mitchie hit them with a flame giant," I said positioning myself behind Mitchie.

"Really I'm your secret weapon?" She asked creating a flame giant. The flame giant chased the guys away from us and extinguished itself.

"Well it's not really a secret anymore," I said shaking my head. I saw the dogs in the corner of my eye and I stepped further behind Mitchie and she snorted at my fear.

"Don't be a baby" She teased extinguishing the fire from the dogs. The flameless dogs ran away, barking. I lead Mitchie down a tunnel and I could see the briefcase hanging from the ceiling.

"We need Caitlyn and Tess," I said staring at the case. I looked at Mitchie and saw her glaring at the mention of Tess's name.

"Technically you broke up with me, so you have no right to be jealous" I said turning to look at her. She quickly pushed me against the wall and growled at me. Her eyes were glowing red and her body was getting hotter than the volcano. Her hands were on the wall next to my face; she had me trapped.

"I'm _**NOT **__jealous_ of _Tess_" She said punctuating each word.

"Good, because you should know there's nothing to be jealous of" I said staring into her now slightly red eyes. She tensed and her eyes turned their normal beautiful brown.

"Perfect" She whispered leaning in with her head slightly tilted. When her lips met mine I grinned into the kiss and pulled her closer by her shirt. I pulled back and let the shit eating grin takeover my face.

"I still want to go night surfing with you" I said letting my hands caress her face. She smiled at me and for a quick second I could see dream Mitchie smiling at me.

"I'm not gonna forget this" She whispered kissing me once more.

"We have to wait here for Caitlyn and Tess to find us" I said looking around the room. She brought her hands to my face and guided my face to hers.

"Good we have alone time until then" She said interlocking our fingers. I rested my head against her shoulder and grinned when she let her arm slip around me. We sat in comfortable silence already knowing we would talk about things later.

**Annnnnnd BOOM! Goes the dynamite! I told you guys I would update this story. For those of you who don't know I told you guys in the 4****th**** chapter of Another Chance. WHABAAAM!**

**LIKE A BOSS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Chapter 13**

**(Alex's POV)**

Mitchie and I fell asleep, waiting for Caitlyn and Tess. We were still resting against the wall of the tunnel. I could feel Mitchie's body temperature rising against my skin. after I go no response from her. She was sweating and breathing really hard. I pushed myself off of the wall and shook her body. I almost wanted to shrug this off, seeing as this has happened before, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Well first, we need to get out of this volcano" I said lifting Mitchie's body onto my shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Next time I'll pass out, so you can use your powers" I said maneuvering Mitchie and myself out of the tunnel. We came out to the one of the main chambers of the volcano. I set Mitchie down so I could lean over the edge and look at the lava to see if it would erupt.

"Right…we shouldn't stick around" I said looking around for Caitlyn and Tess. The volcano was still too hot for me to concentrate on using my powers. _'Or maybe not' _I thought feeling the earthy ground underneath my feet. I could probably pull off earth calling once or twice if I'm lucky. The volcano was slowly rising in temperature, but I'm hoping I could earth call them before it gets too hot. I kneeled to the ground of the volcano and put my hand to the ground. I could see the whole volcano through my hand. Tess was near me, a few turns away from me on my left and Caitlyn was on my right suspended in the air.

"Caitlyn or Tess?" I asked myself crossing my arms in thought. Tess probably wouldn't talk to me.

"Caitlyn" I said heading off in her direction. I left Mitchie in the main chamber, because I would be going a lot slower and my shoulder would hurt if I took her with me. I ran down a few tunnels and after about 5 or 6 wrong turns I could see Caitlyn unconsciously floating in the air.

"Woo, rock climbing…I think I like the one with the harness better" I said running over to the wall. I put my foot in the cracks and pulled myself up with my arms. I repeated this motion before I was level with Caitlyn.

"I didn't think this through" I said staring at Caitlyn's body in the middle of the chamber.

"It is still cool enough for me to use a small bit of my powers" I said shifting around so I could launch myself off the wall. I pushed off the wall with my feet and used my powers to make myself go farther so I could reach Caitlyn. I reached Caitlyn by her arms and we floated for 3 seconds before we started going down.

"Caitlyn?!" I yelled lightly smacking her face. "Now would be a great time to fly us out of here" I yelled watching the ground race toward us. I flipped us so she would fall on top of me and closed my eyes to brace myself. When the feeling of pain never came, I opened my eyes to see Caitlyn's glowing green eyes staring back at me. She grinned at me and I let out a sigh of relief. I turned my head to look down and we were about 3 feet from the ground. "Caitlyn at this very moment you're my favorite person" I said dropping to the ground to get Mitchie.

"I'm pretty sure I'm everyone's favorite person" She said kneeling beside Mitchie. After about 10 minutes of examination she turned to look at me with a grave expression on her face.

"Whoa hold on, that expression is never good" I said before I began pacing back and forth.

"I'm just kidding she's fine" Her body just isn't used to vigorous power usage like mine or yours" She said with a small grin on her face.

"Tess time?" I asked lifting Mitchie in a fireman's carry once more _'Being Mrs. Barlow's punching bag really paid off' _I thought recognizing the lack of pain in my shoulder.

"Tess time" Caitlyn said placing her hand on the ground to find Tess. We walked off in her direction and after about 17 wrong turns we found Tess, unconscious, surrounded by 3 guys in black. 2 were walking toward her and 1 was kneeling next to her.

"Take off her shirt" One of the guys said once they reached her body. Caitlyn tensed next to me. I set Mitchie on the ground and crouched next to Caitlyn.

"Nah dude go for her panties" The guy next to the first guy said reaching for her legs. Caitlyn growled and her hand ignited. Her other hand was clenched in a tight fist.

"I'm the only one who's ever gonna see her naked" Caitlyn said stepping out from our hiding place.

"Hot" The third guy said standing up from his kneeling position.

"How about you and her-"The guy next to the first guy said before I cut him off with a punch to the back of his head.

"How about not?" I said kicking him in the back after punching him. Guy 2 (the one I kicked) turned around and twisted my arm. I dropped to my knee and tried to prevent him from breaking it. Guy 1 grabbed Caitlyn's arm and held them behind her back and Guy 3 punched her in the stomach. A

"I get upset when people touch me without my permission but I REALLY get pissed off when they touch my girlfriend" Tess said igniting her hands. She threw them one by one slowly pushing the guys closer together. She then suspended them upside down in air and went to help Caitlyn up. I rolled up and walked over to Mitchie. I didn't see her unconscious body there and I started to panic.

"Mitchie?!" I frantically looked around and I could feel my heart dropping. All of a sudden I felt two strong arms hug me from behind.

"I'm okay" She whispered in my ear from behind me. I let out a sigh of relief and turned around in her arms. "Can I kiss you?" I asked letting my arms wander around her neck. She pecked my lips and smiled when I leaned back in and kissed her full on the lips.

"Why'd you ask?" She asked ignoring Caitlyn and Tess on the other side of the room. _'She's still a little jealous' _I thought feeling a wave of uneasiness wash over me.

"I wasn't sure if anything had changed from last night" I said giving her a small smile of reassurance. It felt like I was reassuring myself more than her.

"Trust me you'd know if anything changes" She said grinning.

"Everything gets harder from here on out" I said looking into her eyes to make sure she gets my message.

"I know" She said resting her forehead against mine.

"Tess we need to talk" I said pecking Mitchie's lips before I detached myself from her. Tess, reluctantly, stopped making out Caitlyn long enough to glare at me and slowly walk over to me.

"Yes?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Hey listen, I know we aren't really on speaking terms but we need to be a team now more than ever. I'm saying we need to have our old flow back, just until we get those other briefcases and stop Mrs. Gayle, Alright?" I said extending my hand for her to shake. She stared at me for a few seconds before pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry" She whispered giving me a small smile. I gave her a smile and walked back to Mitchie. I heard a loud boom and everyone fell to the ground.

"I think we overstayed our welcome" I said following Caitlyn to the main chamber. The heat was rising very quickly in the main chamber.

"I didn't think this through" I said crossing my arms in thought. I peeked over and I could see lava slowly rising to the top.

"Yes you did" Mitchie said throwing me on her back. She flew through the volcano to the top. I held on for dear life as Mitchie maneuvered us through the lava and rocks. I could barely make out Tess on Caitlyn's back with the briefcase in her hand. We zipped away from the volcano and had a crash landing near the ice caverns.

"Man, I feel so connected again" I said spreading my arms and spinning. I really don't like not having full use of my powers.

"Let's find them…" Mitchie mumbled yawning. I let her hop on my back to sleep and I could see Caitlyn passed out in Tess's arms bridal style.

"…They killed the ice caverns" I said looking at the now destroyed ice that was once in cavern form.

"Wasn't that like one of the Seven Wonders of the World?" Tess asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Wasn't Luray Caverns?" I said grinning. Tess chuckled at my expression.

"Yeah, I guess so" She said leading the way into the now mushy, deformed, ice water.

"Are they in the ice?!" Tess shrieked walking as fast as she could with Caitlyn in her arms. I followed her and I could barely make out 2 figures buried under some of the still frozen ice. I didn't want to set Mitchie down in the ice or wake her up so I did the smart thing and I made an earth bed, heated it a bit, and set Mitchie down on it. Tess did the same thing for Caitlyn near Mitchie.

"Burn baby burn" I muttered igniting my body with fire. The ice around me started to melt at a fast rate. I slowly walked toward them, making sure to not burn them. When the ice around Mikayla was thin enough to break, I extinguished myself and started kicking the ice. After seeing my little progress, Tess came over to help me. Together we kicked through the ice and lifted Mikayla out. Tess began working on Miley and with little effort she broke through the ice and lifted Miley out.

"We might need to camp out here and wait for Justin and Max" I said dragging Mikayla's body to the area where Mitchie and Caitlyn were resting. With the help of Tess, I made a medium sized underground house. We carried Mikayla and Miley in first and laid them near the fireplace. I set the wood ablaze and let them warm up. We carried Caitlyn and Mitchie in next. Tess laid Caitlyn on an earth bed and I laid Mitchie next to her.

"Here" Tess said handing me some green thingy.

"What's this fore?" I asked turn it over. The device pinged and mini circle emerged from the center.

"To inform us of disturbances of the over ground" Tess said settling herself in a beanbag near the fireplace. She looked at the unconscious bodies of Mikayla and Miley.

"I don't like serious situations Alex" She said with a scared expression on her face.

"Yeah, neither do I" I don't like feeling like a leader" I said plopping in the beanbag near hers.

"I don't like feeling responsible all the time" She said with a big sigh. I looked over at her and furrowed my brow.

"You are in a relationship" I said raising my brows. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah but that's different" She said grinning.

"How so?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Caitlyn can definitely take care of herself, as seen when she almost downed me" Tess said, her grin getting bigger by the second.

"Well then treat this situation like one big relationship" I said giving her a ding-ding-ding look. She looked at me for a second before smirking.

"That would work but we should get one thing straight" Tess said leaning back more in her beanbag.

"What?" I asked with a grin on my face

"I would seriously never date you" Tess said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I think I'd rather die a thousand times" I said smirking.

"Is this why we're friends?" She asked me closing her eyes. I looked at her for a second before doing the same.

"Yeah, this is why we're friends" I said drifting off to sleep, hoping to run into dream Mitchie.

**Annnnnnnnd done! **

**In the time I was not updating and writing, I was going on an emotional rollercoaster.**

**If I had attempted to continue these stories, I'm pretty sure everyone would die….brutally**

**Don't give up on me yet guys!**


End file.
